Since I Saw You
by karol25-laury13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Zayn Malik también estuviera total y ciegamente enamorado de alguien que, ignorara completamente su existencia? Así como tú y yo lo estamos de él, ¿Y si el también jugó desde nuestros zapatos alguna vez? ¿Y si él también se enamoro perdidamente de su idola? Idola que vive y habla un idioma totalmente diferente al suyo. Dale un giro a la historia.
1. Sinopsis

_**Kloé Roy:**__E_se era el nombre del amor de su vida.

Para estar a su altura, primero debía buscar ser alguien reconocido, importante, un músico famoso. Y, luego si, buscarla y encontrar la manera de que quedara totalmente prendida de él como él lo estaba de ella.

¿Qué pasaría si Zayn Malik también estuviera total y ciegamente enamorado de alguien que, ignorara completamente su existencia?

Así como tú y yo lo estamos de él, ¿Y si el también jugó desde nuestros zapatos alguna vez?

¿Y si él también se enamoro perdidamente de su _idola_?

_Idola_ que vive y habla un idioma totalmente diferente al suyo.

Dale un giro a la historia –Karol25-Laury13.


	2. Introducción

_**Introducción.**_

Había olvidado por completo el alboroto que era estar en Londres. Si, en Cartagena siempre se le acercaban dos que tres fans o un grupito de personas, pero esto era…

_« ¡Wow! »_ pensó la chica, Kloé se acerco a la ventana iluminada por los flashes de las cámaras, donde un estallido de gente se volvió como loca al verle, ¿Cuántos eran? El corazón de la jovencita se estremeció dentro de su pecho, conmocionado por los rostros que lloraban y gritaban con alegría su nombre, los posos verdes de la muchacha se empañaron en lágrimas. Movió la mano y sonrió.

— ¡Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía esto!— dijo una vos masculina a sus espaldas, la chica giro el cuello y miro como Iván se dejaba caer flojo en uno de los almohadones de su cuarto.

— ¡Esto es increíble! te juro que los veo ahí afuera y hago un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar. —murmuro, su vos salió un poco estrangulada y débil, su mandíbula tembló ligeramente, Kloé volvió a echar un último vistazo y sonrió.

—Ya estas llorando, _eres tan_ _ñiña_…—se mofo el de pelo rubio.

Kloé sonrió nuevamente, esta vez de una forma más maligna, Iván fue encogiéndose y ni bien le había comenzado a darle zaparrazos en la cabeza cuando ya el quejica estaba dando gritos de madre como el buen cobarde que era.

— ¡Quédate quieto! ¿A dónde vas, Piazza? ¡No te voy a hacer nada!—grito, intentando jalonearlo por una pierna. Iván comenzó a chillar como _ñiña _y a arrastrarse sobre el suelo.

— ¡Ah, Kloé! Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, _¡Me estas encuerando!_—chillo boquiabierto al sentir los Jeans bajos y ver la parte superior de su bóxer.

Kloé se tapo la boca mientras reía a carcajadas, de panza en el suelo y le soltó: —No entiendo porque a ustedes los chicos les gusta andar con el trasero al aire, ¡Quien te manda a usar pantalones tan bajos!

Iván se alejo, tenía la cara colorada por el sofoca miento y sus cejas fruncidas, le saco la lengua.

—Ya, como no, admítelo; ¡como si no te gustara andar mirándome el culo! —exclamo, riendo a carcajadas al contemplar el rostro hecho una furia de su compañera, esta vez soltó un gritillo al recibir un puñetazo en su brazo.

—Mira tú, _pedazo de yuca mal cortada_, ahora sí, ¿Por qué corres? ¡No huyas cobarde!—chillo la de ojos verdes, corriendo detrás de el, Iván gritaba levantando los brazos y perdiéndose tras los largos pasillos del edificio. Kloé respiro hondamente y deserto la idea de darle la paliza de su vida, tiro de las mangas de su buzo y cubrió sus muñecas, le gustaba así. Giro sobre sus pies y regreso a su departamento.

Iván y Sebastián habían venido con ella en el avión, los que aun faltaban por llegar eran Johnny y Danny, ¿Hace cuanto no se veían? Conto con los dedos, ¡cuatro meses! La última vez que se encontró con ellos fue en las navidades en Francia con Alan.

_Alan…_

Una sonrisita apareció en sus labios. Aquel chico tan peculiar que apareció en su vida en un momento crucial, le había ayudado tanto, había sido un verdadero amigo. Kloé dejo escapar un suspiro y se sentó al pie de su cama.

Johnny y Danny en Chile y Sebastián, Iván y ella en Cartagena. Demasiado lejos. Se sentía tan extraño cuando la banda se separaba.

Pero, además de eso…se sentía aun más extraño estar en _su_ país.

El Iphone blanco de Kloé vibro a su lado, la chica lo tomo, era una nueva interacción. La abrió

zaynmalik te acaba de seguir en Twitter.

Los bellos ojos verdes de Kloé se agrandaron al leer el mensaje. Su corazón latió desbocadamente y no pudo detener la ráfaga de imágenes que volcó su memoria, recuerdos vividos un año atrás, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad, _no de nuevo…_

No supo cómo reaccionar, sus manos sostenían temblorosas el móvil, releyendo una y otra vez aquel nombre que tantas huellas dejo en su corazón.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo cuando todo iba bien, justo cuando estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a vivir sin su presencia?

Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que, pasara el tiempo que pasara…ella nunca olvidaría a aquel chico que una vez la hizo sentir tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan miserable.


	3. 1: Reminiscing The Past

**Nota: **ok aquí esta el primer capitulo esperamos que les guste, y bueno tengo una aclaración que hacerles los clic que aparecen en el texto son los impactos del corazón de Zayn sin más a leer…

Realmente no era mucho lo que había dormido, a decir verdad, no fue nada lo que durmió. Era imposible el poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que al día siguiente_ todo_ cambiaria en su vida, ya nada sería lo mismo, y es que aun no podía convencerse del todo, de que en unas pocas horas finalmente la conocería. Esto debía ser un sueño.

—Zayn, ¿Estás listo?

Escucho como su madre lo llamaba, sintió sus manos afincarse con suavidad sobre sus hombros, su vos fue como un murmullo lejano a sus oídos. Lo único que podía escuchar con claridad eran los alocados latidos de su corazón, hacían un ruido terrible, Zayn sintió vergüenza y respiro hondamente, ¿Acaso él era el único que podía escuchar ese corazón espantado? Levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, claro que no. La sala estaba llena de participantes, todos con el mismo sueño, pero cada uno de ellos dejaba en el aire una estala en particular: Miedo.

—E escuchado que Kloé Roy es aun más cruel que Simón.

— ¿Enserio? Pues en realidad ella me gusta, no creo que sea tan mala.

—Ninguno de los que se ha presentado hasta ahora ha pasado, los ha avergonzado horrible.

—No creo hombre…

—Ya veras, es bastante dura.

Zayn los había estado mirando todo el tiempo con la cara endurecida, ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para hablar así de _su_ ídola? Apostaba y siquiera la habrían visto un par de veces y ya se creían que lo sabían todo.

—Idiotas…—mascullo por lo bajo, su madre lo miro con aire critico, ya sabía que era un gran insulto para ella tener la boca sucia de ese tipo de palabras, pero en esos momentos sentía tanta rabia y tanta impotencia que era lo que menos le importaba. _Nadie podía siquiera intentar hacerle daño emocionalmente y menos el presenciándolo._

— ¿Eres Zayn Malik? —pregunto uno de los de el Staff, Zayn asintió, el hombre le indico con una seña que lo siguiera. Era una lástima, le hubiera encantando dejar un par de puntos claros con los tipos que hablaban recientemente, ahora sentía todo el estomago revuelto y con cada paso que daba de pronto toda la rabia que había acumulado en unos instantes se había disipado por completo cuando la vio allí sentada.

_¿Y es que como no defenderla?_

En persona, Kloé era aun más impactante que en las fotos o en TV, ya ni sabía que esperar. Era terriblemente preciosa. Bella. Guapa. Hermosa. ¿Divina? En esos momentos no encontraba ninguna palabra adecuada que pudiera calificar lo bonita que era…sintió un intenso calor encima y las manos pesadas.

Esperaba que al menos le gustaran, las había comprado precisamente para ella, el Staff le indico que pasara.

Fue mágico el momento en que estuvo frente a frente con la que había sido el amor de su vida por años. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, de espaldas, de frente, de medio lado, de perfil, era tan perfecta…

_¿Y él lo seria para ella?_

Cuando Kloé levanto sus ojos, aquellos ojos, los más bonitos ojos verdes que había visto, su mano se apretó al micrófono. Ella lo miro de arriba hacia abajo en un fugaz instante. Zayn sintió la cara arder y como si estuviera desnudo o en una subasta, seria de locos, pero ella le sonrió.

Clic.

Su corazón tembló, ella sonrió aun más al ver las flores que había dejado en el piso y sus bellos ojos brillaron, haciéndolos ver aun más míticos e hipnotizadores con esas gruesas pestañas negras y esos matizados colores combinados, Verde, gris y turquesa.

Clic.

—_Hola, ¿Y esas flores? ¿Para quién son?_ — dijo en un perfecto ingles, su vos era suave e impresionantemente dulce, con una pisca de picardía impresa, le encanto, ¿Cómo no? si por ella el casi estaba entrando en un paro cardiaco ahí mismo.

—Hola, son para ti Kloé, yo te admiro mucho y no puedo creer que este frente a ti…conociéndote.

Ella .Nuevo.

—_Aww, eres muy tierno, y dime, ¿Cómo te llama_s? —Ahora tenía toda su atención, ella lo miraba fijamente y con esa sonrisa colgando de sus labios, había dejado la lapicera y los formularios a un lado… ¿Por él?

Otro crujir para su corazón.

—Mi nombre es Zayn—contesto, a diferencia, su vos salió normal, era un gran alivio que no saliera aguda ni espantada como ahora lo estaba el.

Kloé se reclino hacia atrás, ladeando un poco la cabeza y mirándolo de aquella forma que hacía que su corazón latiera dos veces más despacio, la sangre casi ni le llegaba al cerebro, ¡Felicidades! Justo en el momento decisivo de su vida caería en coma.

—_Zayn, Lindo nombre…raro, pero me gusta…_—ni siquiera lo pronuncio bien, dijo "Zayn" justo como se lee, pero no le importaba, para ella, contestaba al que fuera—. _¿Qué nos vas a cantar?_

—Let me love you de Mario.

—_Ok. Buena suerte._

Ella lo miro más seria al igual que Simón y Loui, la pista de la canción sonó y el comenzó a cantar, intentando sobrellevar los nervios, no sabía si le estaba gustando, ella lo miraba seria y hubo un momento entonces que fue alzando las cejas y sus ojos se endulzaron, sonrió, trato de no enfocarse en Kloé. Simón lo paro.

Zayn los miro expectante.

—Me gustas como cantas Zayn, yo te voy a dar tu primer sí.

Clic. Zayn soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—Gracias.

— ¿Loui? ¿Qué dices tú? —pregunto Simón, mirando traviesamente a Kloé, ella sonrió y rodo los ojos.

—Tu chico tienes un gran talento, yo te quiero ver en la final. Digo que sí. —Otro sí.

—Gracias.

Ahora solo faltaba…

—Faltas tú Kloé, ¿Qué dices?

Ella alzo los ojos y lo miro, Zayn la miro intensamente y ella sonrió más tiernamente.

—_Me pareces adorable, la canción me encanto, siento como si estuviera frente a una súper estrella. Me gustas. ¡Quiero tener ya tu música en mis manos y mis flores!_

Ella se levanto de la silla y le indico que fuera al otro lado del escenario. Zayn no lo podía creer, tomo las flores e hiso como dijo. Cuando ella tomo las flores y lo abrazo su corazón golpeo con tanta fuerza que hubiera sido penoso si Kloé lo hubiera escuchado. Le correspondió el abrazo, Kloé era muy esbelta, y pudo darse cuenta que su cabello era muy sedoso y suave. Era magnifica. Ella se separo y movió lentamente sus labios rosados. O así lo vio el, en cámara lenta.

"Tú eres Bienvenido"

**Nota: **gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron nos alegran el día es muy importante para nosotras tener su apoyo

Karen

Cinthya

Crazy-love

Sammy

A todas muchas gracias otra vez y un beso enorme… hasta el próximo capitulo

Karol25-Laury13


	4. 2: Unexpected Change

_**2: Unexpected Change.**_

El camino de vuelta a Bradford nunca había sido tan silencioso. Para Tricia Malik era una gran alegría de que su _Bebe _estuviera alcanzando sus sueños, sin embargo, como cualquier madre, sentía un poco de nostalgia de que su _niño _estuviera creciendo y, dentro de poco tendría que volverse un poco más independiente e irse alejando del lado de ellos, sus padres, su familia.

Miro a través del retrovisor, Zayn aun seguía sin dar señales de vida, estaba igual de tieso y con esa expresión atontada en la cara, suspiro. Desde que conoció a la niña esa, la cantante que le gustaba, su hijo había cambiado un poco, al principio, no le tomo tanta importancia, era normal que en su adolescencia le comenzara a llamar la atención las chicas_, pero no del tipo del que era ella, _famosas, tan lejanas y, en su mayoría heladas por dentro y plásticas por fuera, aunque al verla detrás del Backstage, lucia bastante tierna y tenía que admitir que la chica era toda una preciosura, solo esperaba que Zayn no se ilusionara demasiado con esto, estaba bien admirar a una persona, pero no encegarce demasiado.

Y, al volver a echarle un vistazo. Solo deseo de que su hijo no fuera desilusionado o que lo que tanto quería y creía que era, al final no fuera así.

**. . .**

_No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer._

Zayn miraba el techo de su cuarto atentamente, aun incrédulo. Nada más al haber atravesado el portal del jardín sus hermanas y su Padre lo recibieron gozosos entre besos y abrazos, esperaban encontrar gran entusiasmo de su parte o que gritara o tan solo abriera la boca y dijera algo, pero el pelinegro estaba tan confundido e inmerso en su propia nube que ni siquiera sabía cómo bajar de allí. Notablemente estaba emocionado, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Aun sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y es que no podía creérselo ¡Había conocido a Kloé Roy! Y no solo eso, el la abrazo, _ella lo abrazo_, justo como tantas veces se lo había imaginado. No, mejor aún.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que su cerebro aun no lograba procesarlo. Repetía en su memoria una y otra vez la imagen de ese abrazo y no podía evitar estallar de alegría. Nunca antes se había sentido así, era como si le hubieran inyectado alguna sustancia que le permitía ver ahora todo con mucha más claridad, los colores parecían aun más vivos y brillantes.

Al entrar a su habitación, había tenido una corta pero significativa charla con Doniya, su hermana se había acostado en su cama mientras él le relataba una y otra vez su experiencia personal al haber conocido a su idola, Doniya solo lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro y comenzó a gritar de pronto _"Allí se está conformando algo"_ el obviamente se puso rojo y refunfuño lo tonta que era. Su hermana se había reído a carcajadas antes de irse a su propia habitación y dejarlo hecho toda una amapola.

Recordó de pronto que tenía que empezar a empacar su ropa para ir al _Boot-Camp._

Se levanto de un tirón de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario alguna maleta disponible para meter todas sus pertenencias, en eso, Zayn levanto la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron mirando fijamente un punto en específico.

_La pared de su cuarto llena de fotos y los mejores momentos de Kloé Roy._

La primera vez que la vio fue hace tres años, en _Youtube_. La chica subía videos de ella y su banda _aniMan_ _12_ haciendo cualquier cantidad de locuras inimaginables, desde ese momento su nombre quedo impreso en su corazón, ni el mismo sabia como había sucedido, pero bueno, tenía que reconocerlo. Su extraordinaria belleza lo había flechado. Ella era tan divertida y fresca, justo lo que él buscaba tanto en una chica.

Comenzó a seguirle las pistas un tiempo después en redes sociales. Quería estar informado de todo lo que hacia ella a todo momento. Fue un poco difícil, ya que Kloé era latina y hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo en español, poco a poco aprendió inglés y lo hablo con más constancia.

El podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que consiguió que ella le respondiera sus Tweets, la conversación había sido corta pero él no la cambiaría por nada.

Era de noche y Zayn no podía conciliar el sueño, como era de costumbre. Había incluso días enteros en que no lograba dormir en lo absoluto. Y se presentaba al día siguiente con unas bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el resultado valía la pena. Con el tiempo, lograba su meta de hablar con ella más a menudo. Kloé era una persona muy ocupada y era difícil poder ganar su confianza, era algo reservada en sí misma en ese entonces.

KloéRoy: Hola Kloé, me encanta lo que haces…un beso.

Zaynmalik: Gracias Zayn. Un beso.

KloéRoy: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mucho trabajo? lol X

Zaynmalik: Estoy algo soñolienta, pero bien. ¿Y tú?... demasiado trabajo diría, yo solo quiero estar en mi casa, tirarme en la cama y dormir. :D

KloéRoy: Aha! Yo estoy muy bien…tienes que descansar.

Zaynmalik: Si, lose. Tengo que descansar, pero no hay tiempo, así que tengo que acomodarme a este mundo. Esto es lo que quería ahora me aguanto.

KloéRoy: Debe ser difícil lidiar con todo.

Zaynmalik: Solo un poco…chao, el deber llama. 3

KloéRoy Chao :) X

Y ese tipo de conversación se repetían en varias ocasiones, hasta que un día. Zayn se llevo una gran sorpresa al revisar sus interacciones… ¡Kloé lo estaba siguiendo! Su corazón se había acelerado de tal manera que creyó que se le saldría del pecho o estaba entrando quizá en algún Paro cardiaco. Realmente ni el mismo sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero finalmente pudo concentrar toda esa euforia en un grito de alegría. Sus padres no estaban en casa así que nadie correría asustado a ver qué fue lo que paso.

_¡La comida esta lista! _

El grito de su madre resonó por toda la casa. Zayn parpadeo, volviendo en sí y suspirando ante tantos recuerdos, encontró sus ojos cristalizados y su piel erizada. Lo estaba empezando a asimilar, el convivir con su idola, _en la misma casa_. Por Dios. Esto debía ser un sueño. Nuevamente, todos los colores se le subieron a la cara y tuvo que recostarse un momento en la cama, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su cuerpo se tensionara y que su corazón corriera a una milla por segundo. Eran los efectos que ella producía en el.

Pero si quería acercarse y que Kloé lo comenzara a ver como algo más que un típico fan del montón tenía que aprender a controlarse. ¿Qué pasaría estando una ves allí y que ella lo mirara o se acercara a saludarlo? ¿Acaso respondería desmayándose cada vez que ella le hablara?

Sería una gran metedura de pata. Zayn bajo las escalera con su maleta y se dirigió a la sala. Sus hermanas y sus padres ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares y solo faltaba él para que pudieran empezar a comer. El chico se apresuro a sentarse y dar las gracias. Esta se podría decir que era la última cena familiar en donde Zayn era un chico normal, _ya mañana todo seria diferente. _Su madre lo miraba de vez en cuando con una infinita melancolía grabada en la mirada, No quería dejarlo ir. Pero ese era su sueño y tenía que apoyarlo sin importar todo el dolor que le causara. Su padre, en cambio lo veía con orgullo y sus hermanas ilusionadas y a la expectativa de todo lo que le iba a pasar. Y él, bueno, el solo seguía pensando en Kloé, en sus perfectas facciones, sus ojos hipnotizadores y su espectacular melena castaña con olor a vainilla.

Zayn tenía un plan y a como diera lugar lo iba a cumplir. Ya la primera fase estaba cumplida: _Comenzar a ser alguien y llamar la atención de Kloé._

El quería a Kloé como a nadie en el mundo. Corrección: No la quería, la amaba. Y esperaba lograr que ella lo amara también y que pudieran tener una relación. Sabía que no sería nada fácil. Ganarse el corazón de Kloé Roy seria toda una pelea. Pero el estaba decidido a cumplirlo, desde la primera vez que sus ojos la vieron lo supo. _"Ella tenía que ser algo suyo_"

_Y cumpliría su meta a como diera lugar._

Alzo la vista otra vez y se dio cuenta que él era el único que aun tenia comida en su plato. Todos los demás ya habían terminado pero no se habían levantando, esperando que Zayn terminara su cena. Se apresuro a terminar de comer para que pudieran irse y seguir con lo suyo. Una vez que termino recogió su plato y los lavo en el lavabo y después subió a su cuarto a recostarse un rato. En unas cuantas horas empezaría el _Boot-camp_.

Su madre condujo y unas ves allí todos se despidieron de él, sus hermanas menores se le encaramaron encima y no lo querían dejar ir, Wali lloro, Safaa lo miraba inquieta y Doniya lo miro con los pulgares arriba y le deseo buena suerte. Su madre lo abrazo y su Padre, su padre solo se rio y le dijo que lo aprovechara al máximo.

Cuando estuvo adentro, al igual que todos lo que habían pasado. El Boot-camp fue un poco difícil para él, porque básicamente tenían que bailar… obviamente él no era un bailarín, y pensó que nadie se daría cuenta que él no estaba allí._ Todos menos ella._ Kloé lo siguió y le había brindado apoyo y confianza cuando le confesó que no sabía bailar, lo que fue una gran vergüenza para él. Se sintió un inútil. Ella lo había mirado y lo ayudo con clases de baile. Nunca se habría imaginado que haría eso. No tenia porque.

No paso como solista. Pero, en cambio de eso. Entro en una banda. Ni el mismo supo cómo. Lo llamaron con cuatro chicos más que tampoco habían pasado como solistas, justo cuando ya se iban a sus casas, supo que había sido idea de Simón, Al principio no estuvo seguro, pero ella lo termino de convencer. Había pensado…_"No tengo nada que perder" _Y, al parecer, las cosas estaban fluyendo de a poco con Kloé, ya compartían miradas y el había intentado acercarse en varias ocasiones. No fue fácil ganarse por completo su confianza, era famosa, era normal que no le brindara su confianza a cualquier persona, Ya se lo había dicho:

"_No es fácil ganar mi confianza, pero vas por buen camino Zayn" _

Y él no podría gozar mas cada vez que ella le sonreía o compartían algún momento juntos de locura, ella no había reprimido ni un poco su Hiperactividad en el programa, Incluso participaba en los juegos que formaba Louis con Harry, dos de sus compañeros, y era toda una demente fuera de control. La misma chica de la que el se había enamorado.

** A**

_Muy bien chicas, aquí les dejamos el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Les agradecemos a todas las que nos leen y las que se toman la molestia de dejarnos su RW. Es muy especial para nosotras, en realidad un comentario nos motiva mucho mas a escribir, creo que todas se sienten así. Las que escriben entenderán. Es increíble el apoyo que conseguimos en tan pocos días aquí._

_Como dijo "Sofy-Chan" Askskdjakk ENTENDEMOS. Créeme que entendemos. Es injusto que ellos, siendo tan lindos, talentosos. NO TENGAN UNA PAGINA OFICIAL. Eso me pone tan mal. Y los foros y Blogs que hay no son lo mismo. Es una lástima que nadie se anime a crear algo de ellos, pero se empieza por uno y nosotras nos arriesgamos a hacerlo. :)_

_Ahhhh Son muy lindas, Muchas gracias por leernos:_

_Cinthya._

_Sammy_

_Malena Vasquez._

_Tata_

_Crazy-Love_

_Sofy-Chan. _

_Ya saben, no se queden calladas. COMENTEN._

_Karol25-Laury13._


	5. 3: I'm in love with you

_**3: **__**I'm in love with you**_

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente en The X Factor entre ensayos y tratando de acoplarse a los nuevos horarios, las rutinas, y sus nuevos compañeros de banda: Harry, Louis, Liam y Niall. Con los cuales había encontrado una conexión casi inmediatamente. Realmente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y, cuando deberían estar ensayando, en vez de eso, se la pasaban jugando al _Play_ o conociéndose un poco más.

One Direction era una nueva puerta abierta llena de oportunidades y nuevas experiencias.

Nunca se abría imaginado que conocería a otras personas que llegarían a sacarlo de esa soledad y que poco a poco lo ayudarían a irse integrando por primera vez en un grupo. Y nunca se habría sentido tan bien por hacer parte de uno.

Desde siempre había sido un chico callado, introvertido y bastante tranquilo. Por lo general, en sus tiempos libres le gustaba estar solo y escuchar música, o simplemente salir a dar un paseo por la plaza de Bradford. Para poder ser el mismo con otras personas tendría que conocerlas muy bien. Y, además, aparte de Sam, que lo conocía tan bien y lo seguía a todos lados, la única persona que él siempre había querido tener cerca, era ella. Con la cual ya podía compartir largas conversaciones, ya no eran las típicas charlas monótonas de:

"Hola"

"_Hola"_

"¿Cómo estás?"

"_Bien. ¿Qué tal?"_

"Nada interesante"

"_Ahm. Ok…chao."_

"Chao."

No. Kloé ya se acostumbraba a su presencia esperándola al finalizar de cada uno de sus ensayos con su propio grupo. O, cuando ella se encontraba trabajando en las letras de sus canciones y quería estar sola y que nadie la molestara y el entraba y le dejaba un Capuchino, su favorito y se retiraba en silencio. Ella sonreía y lo agarraba de la mano, haciendo que se sentara a su lado. Zayn se ponía rojo y miraba hacia otro lado. Kloé suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y su corazón bombeaba con tanta fuerza que el pelinegro creía que caería en coma ¡y frente a ella!

"Kloé…"

"_Shh. Solo…cállate."_

Decía, Kloé tenía una vida bastante ajetreada, a sus 14 años tenía que comportarse como una adulta, y muchos olvidaban que ella era solo una niña. Y Zayn la quería tanto que solo la escuchaba y trataba de distraerla un poco de su propia realidad, como no. Si él la amaba, la adoraba, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Y solo quería que ella supiera todo eso.

Y ese tipo de cosas conmovían el corazón de la jovencita y hacían que ella quisiera mantener siempre cerca a ese chico que, al parecer, estaba enamorado de ella.

Cuando Zayn se armo de valor y le confesó la magnitud de su amor, fue el momento más difícil e incomodo de su vida. No pudo describir la grieta enorme que se abrió en su pecho cuando Kloé decidió tomar distancia. Estaba trabajando, no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ningún participante. Para Zayn había sido bastante difícil volver a acercarse a ella sin que esta lo bateara y volviera a repetirle lo que tanto el sabia:

"_Entre tú y yo no puede pasar nada…aunque piense que eres lindo y me gustes. Pero, simplemente por ser tu jurado, eso hace imposible todo. En otra circunstancia…entonces si"_

Y, así como dejas caer un cristal al suelo, y este se rompe en miles de pedazos. Así se sintió el.

Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, y aunque le hubiera roto el corazón. Con el tiempo, Zayn fue ejerciendo una atracción aun mayor que cualquier guste sobre Kloé, y las cosas simplemente se dieron, se podría decir que entre ellos empezaba a formarse algo.

Era de noche y Zayn no podía dormir. Por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina y buscar algo para beber. Gran fue su sorpresa al verla sentada en el mesón de la cocina con un gran vaso de leche achocolatada. Estaba en pijama. Cosa que causo un sonrojo inmediato en el, ¿Era consiente ella de lo hermosa que era iluminada solo por los débiles rayos lunares?

Estaba de perfil. Su piel lucia pálida por los efectos de la luna, reluciente y tersa. Era traumáticamente bella. Con su pelo castaño descendiendo como una salvaje cascada por los hombros y espaldas, lacio y sedoso hasta su cintura. A pesar de solo tener 14 años, Kloé tenía una figura increíble. Su cuerpo era hermoso. Con curvas cálidas, perfectas y firmes y largas piernas torneadas. Su rostro perfecto y enmarcado junto a la belleza a bordo. Sus ojos grandes orlados en gruesas pestañas, su nariz fileña y delicada, sus labios carnosos y de un exquisito rosado.

_Hermosa… _

Ella no había advertido su presencia hasta que Zayn tropezó con una silla que estaba junto al mesón y la castaña volteo algo exaltada hacia el, mirándolo algo sorprendida con sus fantásticas orbes verdes.

— _¡Wau!... Me asustaste. Casi me da un infarto._ —dijo ella, llevándose preocupada una mano al pecho y mirándolo intensamente desde arriba, Zayn bajo la cabeza y recogió la silla.

—Lo siento. No era mi intensión.

— _¿Y qué haces despierto a esta hora? Mañana tienes ensayo a las 7:00 a.m., ya deberías estar durmiendo._

Zayn levanto la cabeza y se encontró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Kloé sostuvo la intensidad de su mirada, interesada por su respuesta, en la oscuridad, el podía distinguir perfectamente sus ojos brillante y un desvanecido sonrosado en sus mejillas. Zayn no podía verla así de bonita y reprimir el impulso por rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta que se le desgastaran los labios. Pero seguramente ella gritaría y lo golpearía histéricamente.

Recordó de pronto que ella le estaba hablando y el la estaba ignorando.

—Sí, bueno, no podía dormir y baje por algo para beber… ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí sola Kloé?—contesto, entrecerrando los ojos, Kloé desvió la mirada y le pareció ver sus mejillas encendidas.

—_Insomnio. Pero me tomo un vaso de leche achocolatada y caigo como momia en la cama_— ella volvió a verlo, Zayn no dijo nada, ella hizo un puchero que le pareció a él una ternura total_—,¡no me mires así! sé que es raro, pero el chocolate me da sueño._

—Debería preocuparte que no te de sueño, eres rara.

Kloé soltó una carcajada y se paso una mano por el pelo, girándose hacia el y cruzándose de piernas. Mirándolo con sus ojos hechizantes.

—_Ahí Zayn, dime, ¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Clic

Su corazón tembló dentro de su pecho.

— ¿Hacerte qué?

Ella ladeo la cabeza y sonrío. Sus brillantes ojos lo miraban a él, a él y solo a él. Parecía de ensueño. Y Zayn solo la quería para él.

—_Mirarte así, nada mas con un pantalón de pijama, con ese cuerpazo…esos increíbles ojos…_—Kloé se inclino hacia él, Zayn trago saliva y sintió la cara arder.

_No…_

Ella sonrío más tiernamente y vio su mano acercarse a su rostro, Zayn se congelo cuando Kloé comenzó a acariciar con suavidad la comisura de sus labios. Su corazón amenazaba con dejar de bombear sangre a su cerebro.

Clic

—_Tu forma de hablar…es que dime, ¿Por qué eres tan lindo_?

Pregunto ella, alzando las cejas y pareciendo cansada. Tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos y acaricio su labio inferior con su pulgar delicadamente.

—No lo sé.

Kloé resoplo y dejo caer su mano. Zayn se sintió vacio. Ella se inclino hacia atrás y miro otro punto en particular.

—_Siempre dices lo mismo, no me das respuestas…tu solo te encoges de hombros ¿y Sabes? creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…y no sé si eso es bueno o malo, ¿Tu qué crees?_

Que…que es muy bueno. Supremamente bueno. No sabes cuánto he soñado con que me digas eso. ¿Y porque no tenemos algo y ya?, Obviamente no podía responder eso. A pesar de que era lo que más quería, no podía. Y al parecer, se quedo con cara de embobado por mucho tiempo porque cuando reacciono Kloé se estaba bajando del mesón y se acercaba a él para darle las buenas noches. No supo que le paso. Pero no lo aguanto más, realmente quería hacerlo.

Así que cuando la tuvo cerca, la agarro por la cintura y su boca choco contra la suya, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios. Pero él quería más. Sus manos subieron por su espalda, arrugándole un poco la blusa y la apretó hacia un rincón de la pared y la beso como nunca antes había besado a una chica.

_Mia…_

Su corazón latía con gozo. Con cada rose, cada beso, sentía explotar, Zayn beso sus labios, sus mejillas, su mentón y la apretó más hacia él. Kloé al principio se había tensado en sus brazos, no lo había visto venir, pero después se relajo y se dejo hacer. Correspondiendo sus besos. Zayn la tomo por las piernas e hizo que rodeara su cintura con ellas y la sentó de nuevo en el mesón. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y jugaba con su cabello, enredando sus piernas en sus caderas, Zayn busco su boca nuevamente, sintiendo la carnosidad de sus labios y mordiendo suavemente el inferior con sus dientes. Kloé tembló entre sus brazos mientras el acariciaba su pelo. Cuando ya sus pulmones reclamaban aire la soltó. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, sus labios rojos e hinchados y la respiración entre cortada. Y cuando abrió sus ojos Zayn supo que ese había sido su primer beso. No supo que decir. Fue ella quien lo alejo un poco y se bajo del mesón balbuciendo un "_Buenas noches Zayn_" y le dio otro beso. No sabía que decir, como pudo, le contesto y se devolvió a su habitación, aun en _Shock_. No podía creerlo. El, un chico normal, ¡Había besado a Kloé Roy! Y ella le había correspondido.

No pudo dormirse esa noche con una sonrisa de tranquilidad más grande, anhelando que el día siguiente fuera aun mejor que esa noche que había compartido con Kloé.

Al día siguiente estuvo ensayando desde muy temprano para la gala de esa noche. Había mucha presión por parte de Simón. Quien tenía toda su fe puesta en ellos y, obviamente, después de todo lo que hizo por mantenerlos allí. Lo último que querían era decepcionarlo. Querían llenar cada una de sus expectativas. Zayn pudo sacar un espacio para poder hablar con Kloé acerca de su beso y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella estaba radiante y, al parecer, habían decidido que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos. Comenzaron un tipo de relación. Cuando estaban libres, salían de la casa de los jurados y desaparecian de ese mundo, la fama, las cámaras, _Los Paparazzi. _Quienes habían sido su mayor problema en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a la chica como su… ¿Novio? ¿Amigo especial? Zayn no lo sabía. Kloé y el caminaban de la mano, y ella en ningún momento se reprimió en las calles, siempre iba afable y sonriente a su lado. _Nunca dejo de ser ella misma._ Y Zayn trataba de aprovechar cada instante a su lado como si fuera el último, porque no dejaba de pensar que todo aquello podría ser solo un vil sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

Kloé ensayo con su banda _aniMan 12 _dentro de las instalaciones de The X Factor y todos los participantes podían ver lo extenuante que eran esos ensayos y lo complicado de la industria. La vida de la princesita de ojos verdes no era tan privilegiada como todos creían. Gustavo la presionaba a fondo. Quería exprimir al máximo todo su talento, y, al ser la consentida y la única chica de la banda le tocaba la parte más difícil también. Era a la que mas cuidaban pero a la que más le exigían, todo debía ser perfecto y no podían permitir que en uno de sus arrebatos todo se echara a perder, y como Kloé, Iván, Sebastián, Danny y Johnny querían irse de vacaciones debían dejar mucho trabajo adelantado para tomarse sus merecidas vacaciones. Pero Zayn, en ocasiones, no dejaba de repetirse que Kloé solo tenía 14 años, que se comportara como adulta alguna veces no significaba que lo fuera, y debía intentar tener una vida más sencilla y relajada. Pero ella únicamente dijo:

"_Eso no es posible"_

Salir con alguien famoso y experimentado te ayudaba mucho. Podías aprender de sus experiencias, y Kloé aportaba mucho a su vida y su carrera. Ella le ayudaba en técnica vocal cuando no estaban dándose besos, siempre estaban juntos. En el dia, todo era maravilloso, pero en la noche, cuando cada uno tenía que regresar a sus habitaciones, los miedos de Zayn florecían y esa pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba salía a flote.

¿Sentiría acaso Kloé lo mismo que él sentía por ella?

** A.**

_¡Vaya! Ha sido una semana muy ajetreada pero aquí les dejamos el Tercer capitulo chicas. :) _

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias a:_

_Karen_

_Cinthya_

_Tata._

_Nos vemos. Un beso._

_Karol25-Laury13._


	6. 4: Only For Me

_**4: Only For Me. **_

Evidentemente, desde el momento en que la beso esa noche…_todo sería diferente a partir de ese instante en su vida._ Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Solo se necesito de un beso para hacer realidad lo que tanto había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio.

En secreto estaban juntos. Y él podía disfrutar de ese pequeño paraíso que era tenerla a su lado, compartir sus risas, sus besos, amarla y hacerle ver lo especial y única que era. Así como la vio desde siempre. Zayn no podía afirmar con certeza que significaba su amorío para Kloé. En muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero enseguida desistió la idea de hacerlo. Por miedo a arruinarlo todo. Sabía que no sería fácil, mucho más cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, _como pareja_, y los rumores, las noticias, las especulaciones, no se hicieron esperar.

Kloé nunca llego a confirmar su relación públicamente. Y él tampoco lo quiso. Ante todo, quería conseguir sus metas y sus logros por sí mismo. Y One Direction no ganaría fama porque uno de sus integrantes saliera con una cantante famosa.

Zayn jamás lo permitiría.

En los pasillos de The X Factor se rumoro la existencia de un posible _Zoé_, pero nadie pudo objetar nada, no había pruebas que pudieran incriminar a la pareja o levantar sospechas. Ellos eran muy cuidadosos. Todo lo hacían lejos del alcance de las cámaras. Y con el tiempo, Zayn cambio un poco, no drásticamente pero lo había hecho. Su cabello era un "mohawk" crecido mientras a los lados había poco cabello, sus rasgos se habían desarrollado aun más, estaba más fornido, más alto, más musculoso, sus ojos seguían conservado ese brillo especial, ahora más penetrante que nunca, su factor sensual se hacía más intenso en su mirada. Y rápidamente su nueva apariencia comenzó a surtir efectos en Kloé, y, obviamente, en todas las chicas.

Ella nunca había dudado de que Zayn fuera un chico guapo, desde el primer día en su audición le pareció encantador, misterioso y con una personalidad arrasadora. Pero cuando todas las chicas dentro de TXF comenzaron a ser atraídas por él, y en efecto una en especial, comenzó a ser un problema para Kloé. Zayn era solo suyo. Y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

Lo que había entre ellos dos era muy serio. Estaban juntos, y ella era feliz. Zayn era todo lo que había estado buscando, _uno en un millón._ Le pertenecía, era su pedacito de cielo. Y no iba a permitir que cualquier aparecida lo echara todo a perder.

Zayn era bastante tranquilo, le parecía cómico verla molesta y que sintiera celos de él. Eso significaba que le importaba. Que no era el únicamente la parte enamorada de la relación.

Sus celos eran buena señal.

—_Es que no me la calo, no me la calo. _— murmuro fastidiada una bonita castaña dando vueltas alrededor de toda la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. Un pelinegro la miraba con una sonrisita vacilante en el rostro; estaba aguantando la risa. _—Y no me mires así que es verdad, es que es insoportable esa peli teñida, es que no ve…_

— ¿No ve que Kloé? — interrumpió expectante, a él le encantaba que ella sintiera celos de él. Eso le demostraba que no pasaba de él. Le gustaba.

—_Es que ella no puede tirarse encima de ti ¡no puede! Y tú no haces nada._ —escupió con rabia, mirándolo furibunda y con sus orbes verdes centellantes en ira.

—Ella no se tiro encima de mí, Kloé, solo me coqueteo. Solo eso. No se abalanzo encima ni mucho menos. — dijo suavemente, intentando enfriar la furia de su _novia_. Kloé era, definitivamente, el ser más celoso que había conocido.

Y eso le fascinaba.

—_Ok, ok, supongamos que no se te tiro encima. Solo eso le faltaría_. —entorno los ojos. —_, no la quiero cerca de ti ¿Ok?_

—Está bien, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Ven aquí Kloé no te comportes como niña. —reclamo el pelinegro, desde el sillón, ya que la jovencita le estaba dando la espalda y tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Kloé estaba de dramática.

—Yo soy una niña, ¿Vale?

Zayn resoplo, fastidiado, era su único momento juntos. _A solas._ Y no le apetecía para nada malgastarlo hablando de otra chica que no fuera la que tenía en frente. —Kloé basta ya con esa actitud. No tenemos mucho tiempo para estar solos y tu solo te molestas conmigo, a veces eres muy injusta.

Kloé se volvió hacia él y lo miro fijamente.

—_Solo protejo lo que es mío._

Ahora fue el momento de Zayn de quedarse en blanco y experimentar todo los colores en su cara, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con que le dijera eso? El la miro con una sonrisa dubitativa en sus labios.

—A sí que soy… ¿Tuyo? —Kloé lo miraba ruborizada.

—_Eso puede ser…_

Zayn estaba radiante.

—El primer paso es aceptar que estas enamorada de mi Kloé. —Zayn no apartaba su mirada inquisidora del rostro de la chica. La estaba presionando para boqueara todo lo que el quería oír de su boca, Kloé lo miro con una sonrisa vacilante.

—_Eso ya lo admití hace mucho Malik, no te das cuenta de algunas cosas, ¿eh? _—Zayn quedo boquiabierto. Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisita picarona. El pelinegro se puso colorado.

—Eso…

—_Hay_ _que_ irnos. _Tú_ _tienes_ _que_ _ensayar_ _con_ _los_ _chicos_ _y_ _yo_ _tengo_ _que_ _darles_ _técnica_ _vocal_. —hablo de pronto, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el pelinegro. Zayn asintió, sonriendo de pronto.

—Sí, bueno...pero antes.

Kloé lo miro con curiosidad. Zayn se levanto de donde estaba sentando y le estrecho la cintura, acercándola a él e inclinándose hacia su rostro para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Su beso. En vez de ser _dulce_ y rápido por el tiempo, fue fuerte, intenso. Incluso podría jurar que sintió cierta acción bajo sus pantalones. Ya ella sabía que Zayn era caliente. Desde siempre. Y eso la hacía ponerse como un tomate. Era vergonzoso desde un punto de vista pero halagador desde el otro…que ella le hiciera sentir ese tipo de sensaciones.

Salieron justos de _la_ habitación. Una pequeña salita con una gran vista a la ciudad, donde siempre se encontraban cada vez que querían estar a solas. Zayn se adelanto en el camino ya que Kloé se desvió a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo y una botella de agua saborizada.

Esos meses a su lado habían sido los más arriesgados e increíbles que había pasado. Era toda una aventura estar al lado de ese muchacho de sonrisa maravillosa.

El era simplemente asombroso.

Y si, era verdad… _Y solo para ella. _

Luego de un rato Kloé se apareció en el aula destinada a dar la clase, ya todos estaban ahí esperándola. La chica estaba igual de guapa que siempre, llamativa y con su larga melena recogida en una alta coleta, con algunos mechones fuera. Ella era, sin duda, la tía mas buena que habían visto. Era algo difícil el poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en sus ojos, su boca, su pelo, su cuerpo. Para las chicas era mucho más incomodo, no hacían más que observarla ensimismada mente y suspirar por lo bajo. Eran monillas, pero a su lado. Kloé era todo un bellezon. Y eso que solo contaba con 14 años.

¿Cómo seria a sus dieciocho?

—_Ok. Primero les mostrare que pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran pero si aprenden a ser profesionales por mucho ruido que haiga solo se concentraran en su Show. Necesito que me presten mucha atención chicos. En las presentaciones en vivo algunos se despistan debido al ruido y esta clase les ayudara mucho a manejarlo. _

Acto siguiente todo A_niMan12_ comenzó a tocar un tema al azar, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por la concentración que mantuvo la joven, aun y con todo el bullicio que habían hecho. Todos parecieron genuinamente sorprendidos. _Todos_, excepto una chica, que no hacía más que revisar su móvil completamente fastidiada. Era ridículo. Una mocosa diciendo como tenía que hacerlo.

—Disculpa niña, pero no creo que eso ayude mucho…además, esa canción no tiene tantos altos como lo que nos dijiste que nos ibas a enseñar. —comento con cinismo, interrumpiendo la clase bruscamente. Todos volvieron a verla, pero ella no se intimido en lo absoluto.

Kloé la miro inexpresivamente.

—_No sabes cuan equivocada estas Perrie, y para ti soy Kloé Roy. Sin abreviaturas. Y si, eso es verdad; la canción no tenia tantos altos porque contiene más técnica y sostenibilidad en la vos al pronunciar silabas alargadas en notas suaves en vez de alta, lograr eso sin que se te quiebre la vos es más difícil que hacer un alto. Pero si quieres un alto escucha la siguiente canción y no me vuelvas a interrumpir si no vas a decir nada coherente, ¿Ok?_ — dijo la de la coleta con el sarcasmo impregnado en su vos, la rubia se mordió la lengua con furia. No la soportaba, y para nadie era un secreto de que esas dos no se llevaban para nada bien.

La siguiente canción que se escucho fue _I_ _Will_ _Always_ _Love_ _you_. Esta vez no hubo objeción por parte de Perrie, quien había dejado la sala tan rápido como se hubo terminado la clase. Kloé no se la aguantaba en lo mínimo. Le enchinchaba de sobremanera que la subestimaran por su edad, y en ese instante, lo único que le apetecía en verdad era darle un buen golpe. Lastimosamente no se pudo, había demasiada gente. Y sus amigos no tardaron en llevársela rápidamente, advirtiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Zayn no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse de ella, Kloé y su banda se habían marchado a grabar en el estudio de Gustavo y lo más seguro es que no la vería en todo el día.

Efectivamente. 2:30 a.m, Kloé estaba exhausta, quería llegar rápido a su habitación y dormir un milenio. Sentía sus parpados pesados, era como si tuviese un par de pesas en cada ojo y al caminar, cada pie le pesaba una tonelada. Chillo fastidiada. Se había dado en el hombro con la columna afilada de una pared. ¡Fantástico!

Tenía un humor de perros.

Quería echar todo a la borda, subió las escaleras, pensando, ¿Y si se quedaba dormida ahí? Cada escalón parecía interminable y hacia frio. No había que olvidar que estaba en Londres. No es como en Cartagena.

Kloé levanto la cabeza y, para su gran sorpresa. Se encontró a un adormilado Zayn saliendo de la habitación que compartía con los otros cuatro miembros de su banda. Tenía los ojos achicados y su cara levemente soñolienta. Su cabello estaba hecho un alboroto y llevaba su pijama que únicamente consistía en una mochona.

—_Hey, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?—_murmuro suavemente, Zayn pareció bastante exaltado al verla, ya que se llevo la mano al pecho en un acto reflejo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Me quieres matar de un susto?—farfullo, Kloé suspiro. En verdad no era para tanto. Subió un escalón. Zayn la observo con más cuidado.

— ¿Acabaste de llegar?

—_Sí, y me muero de sueño—_bostezo_— pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta._

Hizo un esfuerzo para llegar a donde estaba el. Ahora estaban muy cerca. Zayn se removió, inquieto. Desviando la mirada.—No podía dormir.—respondió con vos queda.

Kloé arqueo las cejas y una sonrisa fue creciendo en su rostro. Zayn sintió sus dedos helados en sus brazos. Estaba tibio. El pelinegro se erizo bajo su contacto, Kloé se sintió prisionera por la acaramelada mirada del chico.

—_Deberías intentar tomar un vaso de leche achocolatada, a algunas personas le funciona. Me voy. Chau. _—dijo, poniéndose de puntillas y dejando un leve beso en el borde de su boca.

Zayn asintió y le dio un pequeñísimo beso en los labios para luego dejarla seguir su camino.

Quizás lo de la leche achocolatada también pueda funcionar en el.

Pero no, esa noche tampoco pudo dormir bien. El resto de la noche se la paso dando vueltas en la cama y mirando atentamente el techo. Intento pensar cuando fue la última vez que pudo dormir bien pero no pudo recordarlo.

Había sido hace un mes.

_**Continuara...**_

_Hi Girls! :3_

_Wow! Nos hacen llorar. Son demasiado lindas todas, enserio, muchas gracias por su apoyo, nos instan a seguir escribiendo. Es bueno saber que con ustedes ya tenemos nuestro público especial al que escribirle, muchas gracias chicas ;)_

_MartinaSwag ¡Bienvenida! Te endentemos completamente, somos iguales (yo me la paso como loca buscando en Internet Fanfic de ellos) también subíamos en Only Web pero como que mejor nos fuimos de ahí, adoramos este sitio. Se siente muy bien donde te apoyan y aman tu historia tal como tú. Por el momento no necesitamos chicas, pero si buscamos alguna, ten por seguro que el cupo es tuyo. _

_Gracias por leernos. _

_Tata_

_Crazy-love_

_Sammy_

_Malena Vásquez_

_MartinaSwag_

_S.N Mery_

_Un beso._

_PD: Si, lo sabemos; Zayn esta violable, de infarto. Y si, Sammy todas quisiéramos un beso así de él._

_Chau._

_Karol25-Laury13_


	7. 5: Depending On A Tightrope

_**5: Depending On A Tightrope.**_

— ¿Y mis medias? ¡¿Dónde están mis medias?!—grito Harry, haciendo un alboroto con la ropa que tenia acumulada en su camarote, Zayn, mirándolo con diversión desde arriba, dejo caer un par de medias blancas. Harry levanto los brazos en signo de exasperación.

Estaba loco, definitivamente.

Todo estaba de cabeza porque finalmente ese sería su primer día libre de la semana, y todos los habían estado esperando apasionadamente, fuera ensayos, fuera presión, ahora de los 16 solo quedaban 8. Y cada semana la competencia se volvía más _competitiva_. Ninguno se quería ir. Y daban lo mejor de sí para poder ganar, sin dudas, la fama de One Direction crecía como espuma, y con ella, se sumaban nuevas experiencias que en su vida se imaginarían jamás conquistar.

Incluso habían conocido a Daniel Radcliffe y Emma Watson en la premier de Harry Potter. Zayn aun no podía procesar todo lo que les estaba sucediendo, Podía buscar en lo recóndito de su mente imágenes y recuerdos de lo mucho que había deseado estar ahí, parado en un escenario y sentir la adrenalina correr a mil por sus venas. No, nunca podría describir lo que se sentía a menos que alguien más pudiera experimentarlo por sí mismo.

Era feliz, muy feliz, estaba alcanzando cada uno de sus sueños. Y ella estaba ahí. A su lado, con él, apoyándolo. _Juntos._

La había estado deseando con locura. La adoraba enfermizamente. El cariño que sentía hacia Kloé no tenia limites, el verla todos los días, en la casa de jueces, como jurado, en los pequeños espacios que compartía con él, fortaleciendo su relación, no tenia comparación alguna.

La quería infinitamente, realmente dudaba que pudiera llegar a sentir algo parecido por otra chica.

En el camino hacia las escaleras sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo. Fue rápido, fugas. Que ninguno de sus compañeros advirtieron su ausencia.

Zayn agrando sus ojos al ver frente a él a Kloé.

— _¡Hola! ¿Te asuste?_ —rio ella, echándose la cola de caballo hacia atrás. Zayn se tomo un instante para apreciar su apariencia; estaba preciosa, como siempre. Con unos Jeans de tela tejana y un buzo manga larga, de esa manera que le cubrían las muñecas, ya había notado que le gustaba mucho utilizarlo así, y se veía genial. Esta vez no llevaba el pelo suelto, se había trenzado con mechones sueltos un lazo que sujetaba en una coleta alta toda su melena castaña achocolatada, la cual se movía graciosamente con cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo que el admiraba era la perfecta belleza de Kloé, y como no necesitaba de maquillaje para lucir estupenda. A él no le gustaba que las chicas tuvieran la cara rellena de maquillaje, y era un bonus que ella no necesitara de eso, naturalmente, era hermosa.

—No, saliste de pronto, como siempre. —susurro, besando sus labios rápidamente. La chica esbozo una sonrisa y se asomo por una rendija de la puerta. Estaban ocultos en el cuarto donde guardaban los productos de limpieza. El joven la observo con atención.

— ¿Que estas…?

—_Escucha; tengo otros planes para nosotros este día, quiero que conozcas un lugar._ —aseguro la castaña con entusiasmo, el pelinegro miro sus ojos brillantes y torció una sonrisa.

¿Cómo decirle "no" a ella?

Y así fue como Kloé llego a "raptarlo", pero técnicamente no fue un secuestro, porque él quería, la acompañaría a cualquier lugar del mundo si así ella lo quisiese. Zayn miraba atentamente por la ventana ahumada de la camioneta cada calle que dejaban atrás, estaban en el carro de la chica el cual manejaba un tal Carlo. Del cual tanto había escuchado, era como una pieza más de _AniMan12,_ el mayordomo de la jovencita y el que la llevaba a cualquier parte que a ella se le antojara. Fue el mismo conductor el que les aviso que habían llegado.

Estaban frente a un conjunto de apartamentos.

Zayn la miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—_Bueno esta...aquí vivo._ —respondió al final, sin balbuceos, metiéndose nerviosamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y analizando cada una de sus reacciones con atención, Zayn pareció asombrarse ante lo que escucho.

— ¿Tu sola?

La chica rio y negó con la cabeza. — _¡No! mis compañeros de banda también viven aquí._

El moreno guardo silencio un instante, contemplando la estructura de su vivienda. Hasta que pareció caer en cuenta de algo; su rostro perdió el color de repente.

—Espera… ¿Ellos duermen contigo? —dijo lentamente, como si le desagradara la sola idea de imaginárselo, el silencio fue invadido por la risa de Kloé que comenzó a alzarse desde el interior de la camioneta, Zayn frunció el ceño, ligeramente apenado pero ansioso por su respuesta.

Kloé sintió su penetrante mirada encima de su cuerpo y fue cuando intento aplacar su risa, respirando profundamente, Zayn comenzó a impacientarse.

— _¡No! cada uno de nosotros tenemos un apartamento, bueno, se conecta por los pasillos y la escalera, pero son totalmente independientes,_ —comento sonriente, secándose una lagrimilla con el dedo que se le había escapado de tanto reírse, Kloé lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona—,_ el mío tiene una vista hermosa, ¿Quieres verlo?_ —aludió divertida, bajándose de la camioneta y encaminándose al gran edificio blanco que se alzaba frente a ellos.

Zayn se despidió rápidamente del conductor, el cual yacía curiosamente en silencio, procuro seguir la silueta de la chica de larga coleta achocolatada y verdosas orbes antes de perderla de vista, Kloé mostro otra sonrisa brillante antes de abrir la puerta de madera oscura que parecía tener infinitos misterios tras ella.

Lo que observo a continuación lo dejo ciertamente maravillado y con la boca abierta, el lugar era precioso, una sala de estar inmensa y perfectamente bien amueblada. El lugar era precioso y con ventanas grandísimas que abarcaban casi la totalidad de una pared. Le hicieron sentir un poco inestable. Fuera de lugar. Exactamente…giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de la castaña a sus espaldas, su increíble belleza acentuaban armoniosamente como un fino objeto frágil y carísimo.

La chica le ofreció una cálida sonrisa antes de dirigirse tranquilamente hacia él.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Este es mi lugar de relajación._

Zayn asintió e intento devolver el amigable gesto de su…_novia,_ quien se había arrimado cariñosamente a su brazo y se permitía admirar del bello paisaje de afuera.

—Me encanta, desde aquí todo se ve mucho más bonito…—susurro, sintiendo su rostro encenderse de colores y su corazón latir a una milla por segundo.

— _¡Y eso que no lo has visto de noche!_ —exclamo una Kloé muy contenta, Zayn sonrió y volvió sus ojos a ella, estaba radiante. — _¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Coca-Cola?_ —ofreció, levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Sí, claro.

Kloé volvió a sonreír y lo agarro de la mano, haciendo un pequeño recorrido hasta llegar a una cocina muy bien equipada, de la heladería extrajo dos latas heladas de Coca-Cola.

—Entre más fría mejor. —comento recibiendo su bebida, la chica asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—_Exactamente, Zayn, ¿Quieres ver una película?_

—Claro, vayamos a la sala.

Kloé se apresuro a retenerlo por la muñeca. —_Epa, mejor vayamos a mi cuarto…_

Ni bien termino de completar la oración cuando fue consciente de la penetrante mirada que le lanzo el pelinegro, tenía sus ojos abiertos cual plato y en su rostro marcaba perfectamente la perplejidad. Las mejillas de la castaña se llenaron de calor, dejándola extremadamente sonrojada, y Zayn también iba por el mismo camino.

¿Desde cuándo comenzó a subir la temperatura en la habitación?

Porque sentía un calor ascender por todo su cuerpo y, aunque al echarle una mirada desde los pies a la cabeza, el no estaba para nada mal con esos pantalones caqui, su camisa negra, capucha y esas botas militares de cuero marrón. _Se veía condenadamente deseable_, siguió subiendo para encontrarse con un leve sonrojado en sus mejillas y su mirada que recorría nerviosamente otro punto en específico. Se veía tan adorable que le apetecía atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aire, Zayn aun seguía siendo ese chico tímido y un poco reservado que le apenaba iniciar las conversaciones con ella, en el transcurso de su relación había cambiado un poco y fue agarrando más confianza para dejarse conocer. Personalmente era un chico tan adorable que eso mismo hiso que comenzara a enamorarse de él.

Porque ya no podía negar los sentimientos que manaban desde el interior de su corazón; estaba enamorada de Zayn, _y se sentía muy bien con ello._

—_Vamos a ver la película, te prometo que no te va a pasar nada allí… si es eso a lo que le tienes miedo, claro._ —dijo sonriendo descaradamente, Zayn surco sus cejas.

—Yo creo que a la que le pasaría algo seria a otra…—murmuro bajando un poco la vos, Kloé abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se cruzo de brazos, atónita por lo que había escuchado, lo miro con diversión, achicando sus ojos.

— _¿Qué insinúas Malik?_

— ¿Yo? Nada, nada…—Zayn soltó una risa baja y grave, alejándose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, Kloé siguió viéndolo con sus ojos entrecerrados, Zayn se llevo una mano a la nuca, desviando la mirada de la suya inquisidora. —. Mejor vayamos a ver la peli. —ofreció poniendo su típica sonrisa ladeada y sobrada.

—Sí, si, por acá mi cuarto. —entorno los ojos y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta una enorme puerta blanca, Kloé la abrió y le insto a entrar; si antes había quedado anonadado por la primera impresión de su departamento…

_Su cuarto lo dejaba sin palabras._

Era futurista, tenía mucha tecnología dentro pero aun así no dejaba de ser delicado y femenino, podría imaginar que esa sería la habitación deseada por cualquier adolescente. No le sorprendió que la chica tuviera tantos aparatos tecnológicos acumulados, esa era su forma de "rellanar" el hueco de una infancia, aunque no se asemejara ni un poco a lo que era en sí.

Kloé no era propia de Londres, había nacido en Colombia, específicamente en Cartagena y era la menor de dos hermanos, Ramón y Katherinne, fue más tarde, a sus seis años, que nació el último integrante de la familia, el pequeño Dani, y fue también cuando desarrollo una extraña enfermedad en la sangre que la condeno en refugio permanente y a interminables inyecciones y meses en hospitales, no fue hasta que cumplió los diez años que finalmente pudo superar esa oscura faceta de su infancia, en donde nunca pudo jugar libremente con otros niños de su misma edad, tenía muchas cosas dentro de casa que la distraían de momentos; entre esas, _la música_. Quien afirmo ser su más grande confidente y amiga, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de su talento: su vos. Y pronto gano fama gracias a ello, convirtiéndose en una niña prodigio de la música. Pues tenía la vos de un artista de treintañero.

— _¿Qué película veremos?_ —Pregunto Kloé, de cuclillas en el suelo—, _tengo el hombre araña, King-Kong, Búsqueda implacable, Titanic, Crepúsculo…y ya_—formo una mueca en sus labios—, _las demás las deben tener los "Jidiotas" con los que vivo._

—Nunca he visto Búsqueda implacable, ¿Qué tal esa?

Kloé se irguió rápidamente con un sonoro "_OK_" y puso el CD en el DVD, para luego darle _play_ y encaminarse por su alcoba hasta subirse a su cama y hacerle entender con una fugaz mirada que quería que el también hiciera lo mismo.

—_Ven aquí, siéntate conmigo_. —pidió dando unas palmaditas en el colchón a su lado. Cuando el pelinegro hizo lo que le pidió prácticamente se quedo helado cuando la sintió acurrucarse contra su pecho. No sabía que pensar ni mucho menos que hacer. ¿Qué se suponía que debería de hacer?

No era que nunca hubiera pololeado con otras chicas. Había tenido varias novias a lo largo de su vida._ Pero ninguna como ella. _Cuanto había deseado poder estar en esa situación con ella, pero el solo hecho de sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo ya le hacía sentirse mareado y un poco débil.

¡Lástima! Quizá si Kloé hubiera sido un poco menos mona no habría estado tan nervioso ni su ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado. La miro. ¿Qué hacia ahora? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Y si no le gustaba después? ¿Quedarse quieto? ¡Claro que no! ¿Y si pensaba que no le importaba? Estaba sufriendo pequeños "Clic" en su cerebro. Y sentía su pulso acelerarse ante la expectativa. Normalmente él era un chico tranquilo, pero con Kloé cerca siempre se comportaba ansioso y perdía toda la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

_Solo disfruta del momento._

Pareció escuchar internamente, decidió hacerle caso y respirar profundamente: le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y la vio ofrecerle una sonrisa. Su corazón latió de gozo. Kloé era una ternura, Quizás solo debería tranquilizarse y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Miro hacia el frente e intento concentrarse en la película, la cual estaba ya bastante adelantada.

— _Zayn._

— ¿Mhm…?

Cuando ladeo su rostro hacia ella para ver que quería Kloé lo sorprendió con un beso. Parándose un poco apenas sobre sus rodillas y afincando unos dedos sobre su hombro. Poniéndolo a alucinar. —_Zayn, ¿Tú me quieres?_ —, escucho su dulce vos rosar cerca de su oreja, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ella lo miro a los ojos y el sintió sus labios punzar por el deseo y la lujuria que estaba escalando en esos momentos por todo su cuerpo y llegando a un lugar en especifico.

—Yo no te quiero Kloé…—murmuro Zayn con una vos ronca. Kloé abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— _¡¿NO?!_

—No… ¡Yo te amo! — dijo, para después agarrarla por la cintura y tumbarla sobre la cama, poniendo una mano en su espalda y buscando sus labios desesperadamente. Kloé había soltado un pequeño gritito que pronto murió por los labios de Zayn que se movían encima de los suyos, esperando alguna acción de su parte.

_Y lo hizo._ Correspondió los besos de Zayn que cada vez subían más y más de tono, sintió sus caricias en su cuerpo y sus manos vagar por el interior de su playera, haciendo surcos en la piel de su cintura y _mas_ _allá_, Kloé abrió la boca, azotada por una ráfaga de nuevas sensaciones y sentándose sobre la cama, abrumada por un calor intenso en las mejillas y quedando en una posición mucho mas comprometedora con Zayn. El cual se encontraba casi a horcajadas encima de ella. Zayn también tenía un ligero sonrojo que era notable en la oscuridad de la habitación, apenas iluminada por la leve luz artificial del televisor, el levanto la cabeza e iba a decir algo, sus labios se encontraban rojizos e hinchados, Kloé se apodero de ellos con un poco de intensidad y sus manos subieron por su pecho, deteniéndose en el borde de su capucha.

— ¿Estas segura? —murmuro Zayn en la oscuridad, con esa vos ronca que estaba empezando a reconocer que era por el deseo acumulado, sus frentes estaban pegadas y sus labios se rozaban.

—_Si…_—dijo en un susurro ahogado, ladeando la cabeza para reclamar los labios de Zayn con los suyos…

_Si esta iba a ser la primera vez de ambos, quería que fuera especial._

Le quito la chaqueta y la remera para poder tocar la ancha espalda del pelinegro, sintiendo el calor que manaba de su cuerpo, tan reconfortante… Zayn soltó un gruñido bajo contra sus labios cuando sintió sus manos acariciar su cabello, la castaña se movió un poco inquieta hasta rodar junto al pelinegro y quedar sentada en el regazo de este. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares debido a la fricción que creaban sus cuerpos al entrelazarse, Kloé sujeto al moreno del cuello al mismo tiempo que él se desasía de todas las trenzas que sujetaban su melena, haciendo que cayera como cascada por hombros y espalda, Zayn suspiro plácidamente al acariciar la profundidad de su pelo para volver a poseer sus labios con dulzura, una dulzura que iba subiendo de nivel hasta hacerse devoradora, y las continuas caricias insistentes de las grandes y masculinas manos del moreno en sus caderas, sus costillas Y su cintura hacían que su sonrojo se alborotase y se le hiciera aun mas difícil el poder respirar. _Y…_

De repente sintió una brisa helada acariciar su torso.

Kloé volvió su mirada verdosa hacia el frente, buscando la razón y entonces sintió su cara arder en llamas ante el hecho de hallarse tan expuesta ante él…

Zayn la miraba bastante sonrojado, con su penetrante mirada fija en su pecho y su cordura que le estaba avisando a gritos que estaba a punto de abandonarlo, no podría perdonárselo pero simplemente quería mas de ella, mas de Kloé, poder acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, y es que a sus ojos ella era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Fue ella misma la que interrumpió sus pensamientos con un suave beso, turnándose en un mar de besos por todo su rostro, su frente, sus mejillas, el puente de su nariz y finalmente en sus labios abultados, Zayn acariciaba su espalda baja hasta que poco a poco fue subiendo por su vientre y sus manos grandes se adueñaron de los senos de la castaña, _haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido al tiempo._ Kloé no pudo describir la ola de sensaciones que sacudió su cuerpo ante las caricias que Zayn le proporcionaba en partes que nunca nadie había llegado a tocar jamás.

_Esto era el paraíso. _Zayn se sentía aturdido por el mar de sensaciones que Kloé despertaba en su cuerpo, ya comenzaba a alzarse su prominencia entre ellos, _y ella la sintió._ Pero estaban decididos a perder la virginidad esa noche. Juntos, _era el momento perfecto, y con la persona que amaban. _El chico continúo haciendo estragos en los senos de la castaña hasta que un celular vibro escandalosamente cerca de ellos. Primero trataron de ignorarlo y seguir en lo suyo pero el ruido se volvió tan insoportable que tuvieron que parar su amorío para que uno de ellos pudiera atender la llamada.

_Maldito teléfono, maldito teléfono. _Repetía una y otra vez un moreno mirando fastidiosamente por la ventana de un auto; los habían llamado para preguntarles donde estaban y que tenían 30 minutos para encontrarse en el punto de encuentro, se había despedido de Kloé con un beso en la mejilla y una intensa mirada que prometía muchas cosas. Sus 4 compañeros no habían perdido detalle de todo el intercambio de miradas y ahora no dejaban de enviarle miradas burlonas y odiosas risitas sobre su "desvirgacion" en todo el camino.

—Casi y no llegas, ¿eh? —dijo Niall en tono picaresco.

—Te tenían bastante ocupado, me imagino que sudaste mucho. —agrego jocoso esta vez Louis.

— ¿Se quieren callar?—mascullo entre dientes, si antes tenía cara de pocos amigos se imaginaba que ahora estaría botando humo por la nariz y la boca_—"Estúpido teléfono_" pensó una vez más.

—Ok. Si no nos quieres contar que tal fue tu primera vez con Kloé no hay problema, todo a su debido tiempo, pero algún día tendrás que hablar. —comento esta vez Harry en un tono bastante relajado.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco.

—No les voy a contar nada porque no paso nada, ¿ok?, no hubo ninguna primera vez ni nada por el estúpido teléfono…

— ¡Con razón tan mal humor! —exclamo ahora Liam, quien se había mantenido en silencio en toda la conversación.

Y de ahí en adelante no se volvió a pronunciar palabra en todo el camino hacia las instalaciones de The X Factor.

**Continuara…**

_¡Hola chicas! Askjajsdjdakjjak Si, lose, lose, bastante retardada con el quinto cap, ¡calma, pueblo calma! Últimamente todo esta alborotado ya que se está acercando la navidad y….¡AINSSS, LUCHO ESTA POR CUMPLIR AÑOS! ¿Alguna mas llorando como loca por aquí? ¡pues yo si! 21 años ya….Melancolía modo ON._

_¡Pues si! Chicas estamos muy contentas, leímos todos sus Rewiew y casi que nos ponen a llorar como magdalenas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, son geniales, nunca dejaremos de decirlo._

_Y gracias a las chicas nuevas que nos leen, a todas en general_

_Muchas gracias:_

_IloveyouKevin_

_Emma_

_Alexandra_

_Nathy_

_Daysi miracle_

_Dreamsblue_

_Ceci-MalikHoranStyllsonPayne_

_PD: Hare la nota en portugués e ingles por la dos nuevas lectoras. :) _

_Karol25-Laury13._

_**ZAYN&KLOÉ**_

_**Hi girls! Askjajsdjdakjjak If, lt is, It is, quite delayed with the fifth chapter, calm, quiet village! Lately all this uproar because Christmas is approaching and ... ainsss, FIGHT THIS YEAR BY MEET! Any more crying like crazy around here?Well, I do! Melancholy ... 21 years and so on.**_

_**As if! Girls are very happy, we read all Rewiew and almost put us to mourn as muffins, thank you very much for your support, they are great, never stop saying it.**_

_**And thanks to the new girls who read us, to all general**_

_**Thank you very much:**_

_**IloveyouKevin**_

_**Emma**_

_**Alexandra**_

_**Nathy**_

_**Daysi miracle**_

_**Dreamsblue**_

_**Ceci-MalikHoranStyllsonPayne**_

_**Karol25-Laury13**_

_**ZAYN&KLOÉ**_

_**Meninas hi! Se Askjajsdjdakjjak, perder, perder, muito atrasada com o quinto capítulo da aldeia, calma, calma! Ultimamente todo o alvoroço, porque este Natal está se aproximando e ... ainsss, LUTE POR ESTE ANO ENCONTROS! Qualquer mais chorar como um louco por aqui? Bem, eu faço! Melancolia ... 21 anos, e assim por diante.**_

_**Como se! As meninas são muito felizes, lemos todos Rewiew e quase colocou-nos a chorar como muffins, muito obrigado pelo seu apoio, eles são ótimos, nunca parar de dizer isso.**_

_**E graças às novas meninas que lêem-nos, a todos em geral**_

_**Muito obrigado:**_

_**IloveyouKevin**_

_**Emma**_

_**Alexandra**_

_**Nathy**_

_**Daysi milagre**_

_**Dreamsblue**_

_**Ceci-MalikHoranStyllsonPayne**_

_**Karol25-Laury13**_


	8. 6: Painful Farewell

_**6: Painful Farewell**_

Después de lo acontecido ese día en su departamento no había podido volver a cruzar palabra con Zayn, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad la vergüenza se hacía presente y uno de ellos terminaba huyendo con un "Estoy ocupado…hablamos después". Kloé no podía evitar sonreír con todo los dientes, nunca había visto tanta ternura proceder por parte de un chico. A ella le hacía gracia la situación, y era por eso que no podía evitar molestarlo o gastarle algún tipo de broma al respecto, ya que parecía que al ojimiel le agarraba algún tipo de taticardia cada vez que ella se le arrimaba al lado o lo sorprendía robándole besos demasiado _apasionadamente._

_Y _es que no podía evitarlo.Zayn era un lindo y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni ignorar lo mucho que le estaba queriendo ni la urgencia enorme que le asaltaba de momentos por verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y aferrarse al calor de su cuerpo, y repetirse así en su mente una y otra vez "mío, mío" su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón no dejaban de llamarlo y ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que buscarlo y decirle lo ansiosa que estaba por gritarle al mundo entero que estaba enamorada de Zayn Malik y que no existía nada mejor que eso. Ya no quería que fuera más su secreto. Le quería y estaba segura que él no opondría resistencia, después de todo… ¿No que la amaba y siempre estuvo esperándola? ¿Qué ella lo era todo para él y significaba todo? Pues ahora quería un noviazgo oficial, no más secretos, quería que estuvieran juntos, de verdad.

Su mente era una carrera loca y la imagen del pelinegro no dejaba de hacer acto de presencia, comenzó a sentir mucha ansiedad y su corazón latir desbocado contra su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a tamborilear sobre la silla giratoria mientras que las estilistas de TXF tiraban y peinaban de su cabello, arreglándola para la gala de esa noche. Sus ojos se alzaron ante el reloj que no dejaba de hacer ese ruidito que únicamente le ponía los pelos de punta. Deseo que terminaran rápido con ella, y cuando así fue no dudo en bajarse de un salto de la silla y echar a correr por los pasillos, provocando un chillido en sus estilistas que se habían estado afanando por dos horas peinándola y maquillándola, decían que disfrutaban vistiéndola porque ella lucia muy bella y delicada con cualquier prenda que le pusiesen. Kloé entro en el BASTAGE donde preparaban a todos los participantes, busco con sus ojos a su adorado pelinegro y lo encontró recostado en una pared, con un pie afincando en ella y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo… tenía unos auriculares en sus oídos, probablemente estudiando la pista de alguna canción. La castaña se dirigió contenta hacia él y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al contemplarlo una vez más, "si que era guapo".

—_Hey._ — lo sacudió suavemente del hombro para llamar su atención, Zayn la miro sorprendido y con ojos brillantes de alegría cuando la vio.

—Kloé, ¡Hola! — la chica sonrió y sus manos no tardaron en entrelazarse con las suyas, los ojos del pelinegro no dejaban de brillar y admirarla con orgullo, estaba traumáticamente hermosa de los pies a la cabeza con ese vestido, sus hipnotizadores ojos de aquel matizado de ensueño, sus labios espectaculares y totalmente exquisitos de ese rosado intenso y su larga cabellera castaña cayendo lacea por su espalda. Totalmente perfecta. Una aparición de alguna diosa hebrea de la belleza. Kloé lo jalo de la mano y lo llevo a un lugar más apartado y lejos de miradas indiscretas.

—_Quiero hablar contigo de algo…—_Kloé cerró la puerta de una habitación y apoyo su espalda en esta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Zayn la miro. —_este es mi ultimo día aquí…_

Ese no pareció ser un buen inicio. La expresión en el rostro de Zayn cambio, estaba serio, inexpresivo, y, de repente, se fue levantando de donde estaba sentado y trato de abrir la puerta para marcharse con el rostro grave. La jovencita frunció el ceño y lo halo hacia atrás de un fuerte tirón, mirándolo confusa.

—_Espera, ¿A dónde…?—_Zayn la interrumpió con un poco de brusquedad

— ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí?

— _¿Perdón?_

— ¿Para decirme que ya te cansaste de mi? ¿De qué te irás e iras a suplantarme con otro? ¿Esto no significo nada para ti, verdad? —Kloé no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿era de verdad? Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, por lo que parpadeo rápidamente y agacho la cabeza. ¿Era ese su Zayn el que hablaba?

— _¡No! Zayn eso no es verdad._ — Chillo, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse contra su pecho, su visión se volvía cada vez mas borrosa y el calor en los ojos era insoportable, —, yo no te traje aquí para eso…—, le falló la vos, el moreno de ojos miel la miro calmo.

—Déjame salir, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. —la ignoro, intentando zafarse de su agarre, ya que la chica tenía sus manos aferradas a su chaqueta, el rostro de la niña se encrespo en una clara señal de sufrimiento, pero él no lo vio; estaba demasiado segado con la ira, _no estaba pensando correctamente_, y cada minuto con ella ahí era una tortura, y no iba a desplomarse frente a ella. Eso _Jamás_. Comenzó a impacientarse. —, ¡Ya déjame ir! que te vaya bien, fue lindo que jugaras a quererme cuando solo te burlabas de mi, solo fui tu distracción en Londres y como ya te vas me dejas… —mascullo con amargura. Kloé frunció el ceño y lo miro indignada, con las mejillas rojas por la rabia que estaba prendiendo en su interior en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, pero era tan orgullosa que no se iba a permitir llorar frente a él, lo soltó. Zayn la miro fijamente. —, realmente me decepcionaste, lo pensé de todos menos de ti. ¡Por Dios! Solo fui un juguete, es que debí de ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta. Alguien como tú nunca se iba a enamorar de alguien como yo.

— _¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ZAYN JAVADD MALIK ARMY! ¿Es que acaso eres idiota que no te das cuenta de las cosas que dices? Yo no te traje aquí solo para decirte que me voy, en realidad te traje aquí… _—el pelinegro la volvió a interrumpir ásperamente.

— ¡Ya lo dijiste ya déjame salir de aquí por una maldita ves!

Kloé lo miro con desesperación.

— _¡No porque yo lo que te iba a decir era que quería algo serio, Te iba a pedir que fueras mi __**NOVIO**__!_ —grito ella, sintiendo un nudo aprisionar su garganta. — _Pero todo lo dañas…_—, continuo, bajando la vos y conteniendo algunas lagrimas, que le daban un efecto de cristal a sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojísimos al igual que sus labios. Zayn la miro con aprensión _—, siempre tienes que sentirte menos y pordebajearte._

— ¿¡Qué tu que!?

—_Lo que has oído…_

—Pues igualmente te hubiera dicho que no. —replico en cambio el ojimiel, había tal poso de frialdad en su vos que la castaña no pudo seguir aguantando tal crueldad por parte de él, lo había estado esperado de cualquiera menos de él, soltó un quejido silencioso al tiempo que una lagrima se expandía por su mejilla, arruinando todo su esmero por contenerlas. Ya no podía seguir en esa habitación, si antes era él el que quería salir de allí, _ella le gano._ Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos, debido a su gran velocidad choco contra alguien, no se percato bien de quien se trataba, solo sabía que era una muchacha. Cuando llego a su camerino su maquillaje estaba hecho un desastre y las lágrimas no paraban de descender frenéticas. La joven hundió las manos en su rostro para estallar en un llanto incontrolable, le dolía el pecho. Y las palabras de Zayn se repetían una y otra vez en su memoria, no podía creer lo duro que había sido con ella, jamás pensó que el llegaría a tratarla tan mal. De aquel modo… _Se entrego al amor y salió con las alas rotas. _Alguien llamo a la puerta, Kloé no quiso abrir pero esa persona entro. Miro por encima del hombro y vislumbro la delicada figura de Cheril, la jueza que la reemplazaría, la cual la miro con profunda preocupación en sus inmensos ojos castaños.

— Linda, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso? —susurro acercándose a ella, Kloé no respondió, solo seguía llorando con la cabeza apoyada en el tocador, Cheril se conmovió y se acerco mas a ella, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda con infinita ternura. —Oh, vamos. Para de llorar; me rompe el corazón verte así, ven, dame un abrazo.

Kloé obedeció y estuvo sollozando en el hombro de Cheril por un rato más pero sin contarle el motivo de su dolor. Cheril no insistió más al respecto, suponiendo que se debía a su ida de TXF. Cuando Kloé se calmo un poco y se separo de su lado tocaron la puerta los de el Staff; el Show comenzaría en pocos minutos y necesitaban a Kloé, pero al verla con todo el maquillaje corrido llamaron a las estilistas, quienes la maquillaron nuevamente. Pero la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos no la abandono, y se noto durante todo el programa; ya que ella era siempre muy alegre y esa noche solo se limito a decir me gusto o no me gusto. Cuando le llego el turno a One Direction ella ni siquiera los miro a la cara, estuvo con la mirada gacha y solo pronuncio un "_Estuvo bien", _antes de cerrar el Show _AniMan12_ dio una presentación de despedida, cantaron por primera vez en vivo "Valerie", una canción dedicada a una prima de Kloé, después, la castaña se despidió de todos y se dirigió rumbo al aeropuerto, en una noche fría de Londres.

De lo que ella nunca llego a saber era que cierto pelinegro si intento hablar con ella de nuevo, desesperado y arrepentido por haberla tratado tan mal, _no estaba pensando correctamente_. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y lo único que había escuchado y que se había enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón era que ella se iba y su momento de gloria llegaría a su fin. Una chispa de odio y dolor se había prendido en su interior y lo segó completamente; cuando reacciono y quiso ir a detenerla en el estacionamiento ya era muy tarde, Kloé se marchaba ya en una furgoneta negra junto a sus otros compañeros, y él sabía muy bien que esa podría ser la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo… esa noche no dejo de dar vueltas en la cama y lo único que se escuchaba en la penumbra de la habitación era los sollozos contra la almohada del pelinegro, los días siguientes no fueron muy diferentes, Zayn apenas y hablaba, dejándose arrastrar por el dolor y el sufrimiento de las huellas pasadas de un amor, llego a tal punto de quebrantamiento que quiso odiarla e intentar pasar la hoja, _pero le era imposible_, la había amado demasiado, a tal punto, que con cada chica que intentaba darse una oportunidad, no veía más que la imagen de Kloé y se cohibía enseguida, sintiendo como si la estuviera traicionando, y ese era un problema en todas sus relaciones…luego paso un tiempo en que no llego a saber más de la castaña de ojos verdes que había sido la única razón de sus suspiros todos los días, y lo prefirió así, por su salud, lo mejor era bloquear cualquier cosa que trajera a su mente recuerdos de ella, por lo que todas sus fotos desaparecieron aparentemente de su habitación.

Aparentemente.

El pelinegro no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para quemarlas o botarlas. Las había guardado todas en una caja, porque sabía que en algún momento su alma pediría a gritos el poder verla aunque fuera una sola vez mas, y aunque después sintiera ira con el mismo por ser tan blando y débil, sabía que ella en su tiempo había sido una de las personas que llego a hacerlo increíblemente feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_De vuelta al presente, Londres-Inglaterra_**]**

Zayn se rasco la nuca, dejando escapar un suspiro pesaroso, recordar todo eso le había causado dolor de cabeza y un horrible malestar en el pecho. Miro la pantalla de su celular dubitativo. Ya había pasado un año desde entonces, escucho hace un par de días que ella estaba de vuelta en Londres, y su tierno romance le parece que había sucedido hace décadas. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y lamentaba haber sido tan estúpido y que todo hubiera terminado tan mal…quizás ya iba siendo hora de dejar el orgullo atrás, pensó en Kloé. En su encantadora sonrisa y en aquellos ojos tan bellos, de aquel color tan hechizante. ¿Se acordaría de él? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Le seguiría amando como él a ella? Con tantas preguntas y su cabeza al punto de explotar la busco en Twitter y le dio en seguir, quería volver a tener contacto con ella, ya que un año atrás en un ataque de rabia la había dejado de seguir, la bloqueo de Facebook y borro su número de teléfono en su celular, a pesar de todo el no la había podido superar, y con un poco de suerte Kloé aceptaría quedar con él al menos solo una vez. Pero para eso debía comenzar a hablarle primero, por algo debía comenzar, creando una leve amistad, el quería algo mas, pero no estaba seguro de que eso pudiera ser posible, contando con mucha suerte quizá y quedaran como amigos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_Esa misma noche de Londres, en algún sitio un poco apartado de la ciudad…_**]**

Kloé también había estado reflexionando sobre el pasado, se encontraba recostada en su cama, "_con un simple Follow no se arregla todo, Malik_" pensó la castaña, aun con el celular en sus manos, es que aun no podía creérselo. Ella no había sabido nada de él desde hace unos meses, cuando le envió un obsequio por su quinceañero junto a una notita muy corta; cuando ella vio el remitente del regalo quiso tirarlo lejos, pero cuando descubrió que su contenido era un IPhone blanco con un lindo estuche rosa no pudo botarlo, y actualmente ese era su teléfono y lo adoraba, ¿pero porque mejor no llamarla y solucionar todo? Se quejo mentalmente. El aun le debía algunas explicaciones, y, obviamente, por Twitter no arreglaría en nada la gran brecha que había entre ellos dos.

¿Será que algún día volverían a estar juntos y conformar el _Zoé_?

**Continuara….**

_Akajdhdhas, olvide ponerle nota al capitulo ._. see, ¡mente de pollo! lo siento chicas, cada una de ustedes han sido muy lindas y se han esmerado en dejar una notita en cada capitulo, lo menos que se merecen es una nota igualmente de agradecimiento en su mismo idioma :) ,,,,, como la historia esta escrita en español y vemos que tenemos lectoras extranjeras lo menos que podemos hacer por su gran dedicación es ponerle las notas en su idioma, para que noten lo agradecida que estamos en que traduzcan nuestra historia para poder leerla, son grandiosas, todas. :*_

_OOoh :( ya se acabo la etapa de The X Factor, ¡estoy llorando! no se imaginan cuanto costo escribir este cap, romperle el corazón a Kloé era como si lo hiciéramos con nosotras mismas, dolió mucho. pero era necesario para seguir avanzando y, que pudieran entender un poquito más la Introducción, todos estos capítulos siguientes fueron un recuerdo de lo que paso anteriormente entre Zayn y Kloé y cómo fue que se conocieron y llegamos a la intro._

_Otra cosa, el nombre de pareja de Zayn y Kloé es__Zoé._.

Gracias por comentar:

_Iloveyoukevin_

_Karen_

_Alexandra_

_Ximena_

_Sam_

_Sammy_

_SaraMalik_

_Emma_

_Jessica._

_**Zayn&Kloé**_

_**Akajdhdhas, forget the chapter rank ._. see, mind chicken! Sorry girls, each of you have been very nice and have been careful to leave a little note in each chapter, the least they deserve is also a note of thanks in your language :),,,,, as the story is written in Spanish and foreign readers we see that the least we can do for your dedication is to put the notes in their language, to notice how grateful we are to translate our history in order to read it, are great, all. : ***_

_**Oooh: (already finished the stage of The X Factor, I'm crying! Can not imagine how much it cost to write this chapter, break her heart to Kloe was as if we did it to ourselves, hurt a lot., But it was necessary to move forward and , they could understand a little more the Introduction, all these chapters were a reminder of what happened earlier between Zayn and Kloe and how did they met and got to the intro.**_

_**Another thing, the couple name is Zoe Zayn and Kloe. .**_

_**Thanks for commenting:**_

_**Iloveyoukevin**_

_**Karen**_

_**Alexandra**_

_**Ximena**_

_**Sam**_

_**Sammy**_

_**SaraMalik**_

_**Emma**_

_**Jessica.**_

_**Zayn&Kloé**_

_**Akajdhdhas, esqueça o posto capítulo. _. ver, importa frango! meninas Desculpe, cada um de vocês tem sido muito bom e ter o cuidado de deixar uma pequena nota em cada capítulo, o mínimo que eles merecem também uma nota de agradecimento em seu idioma :),,,,, como a história é escrito em leitores espanhóis e estrangeiros, vemos que o mínimo que podemos fazer por sua dedicação é colocar as notas em sua língua, para perceber como somos gratos a traduzir nossa história, a fim de lê-lo, são grandes, todos. : ***_

_**Oooh: (já terminou a fase do The X Factor, eu estou chorando Não pode imaginar quanto custou a escrever este capítulo, quebrar o seu coração para Kloe foi como se fez isso para nós, dói muito, mas era necessário avançar e!. , poderiam entender um pouco mais a introdução, todos estes capítulos foram um lembrete do que aconteceu anteriormente entre Zayn e Kloe e como eles se conheceram e chegaram ao intro.**_

_**Outra coisa, o nome do casal é Zoe Zayn e Kloe. .**_

_**Obrigado por comentar:**_

_**Iloveyoukevin**_

_**Karen**_

_**Alexandra**_

_**Ximena**_

_**Sam**_

_**Sammy**_

_**SaraMalik**_

_**Emma**_

_**Jessica.**_

_Un beso. Karol25-Laury13_


	9. 7: We're Back

_**7: **__We're Back_

« _¿Dónde fue a parar esa bufanda…_?»Pensó la joven castaña, con la cabeza sumergida en el armario. Había estado revolviendo todas sus prendas en busca de su adquisición, y como estaba empacando al mismo tiempo por el mini tour que se acercaba, todo estaba de cabeza. Estaba frustrada, y era que, nada más al echar un vistazo a toda la habitación que era su closet… sentía ganas de tirar la toalla. _«Pero no puede estar perdida. Solo está aquí…en alguna parte.»_ bufo, soplándose el flequillo y girando con un puchero en la cara. Nada más llegar a Londres Gustavo la recibió con la noticia de un pequeño tour de tres semanas por la ciudad, luego viajarían a los Ángeles, New york, Ohio, Texas y parís, donde se quedarían por un par de días más prolongados por la visita de Alan, el primo de Danny y Johnny, quien se había convertido en ese tiempo en uno de sus mayores confidentes, aunque la prensa rosa se afanase en decir que era algo más. Alan había llegado a su vida en un tiempo de angustia y dolor donde la presencia de aquel pelinegro parecía atormentarla en todo momento y se negaba a dejarla ir.

Alan lamentaba el hecho de que Kloé sufriera por otro muchacho, al verla, se quedo prendado de su extraordinaria hermosura, pero al saber que ella amaba a alguien más descarto cualquier tipo de posibilidad a su lado, en ves, intento ofrecerle una mano y sacarla de aquella depresión constante, ya que le parecía un pecado de que una joven tan hermosa como lo era ella desaprovechara de su tiempo pensando en alguien que no la tenía en cuenta para nada, y era que se llenaba de mucha frustración, pues él, teniendo esa posibilidad de tenerla como su novia, haría hasta lo imposible porque siempre estuviese contenta y no derramara nunca ni una sola lagrima. Por eso mismo se le había ocurrido la idea de invitarla a pasar las navidades en Francia, y así, terminar el 2010 con un buen recuerdo en la mente, aunque no duraron mucho tiempo solos, Johnny había llegado en menos de una hora al enterarse de que su amiga se encontraba con él, a solas, y quien sabe de qué ideas sucias se le lleno la cabeza que no los dejo a solas en ningún instante…

Johnny, recordó de repente. Hace mucho que no hablaba con él; Su relación se había enfriado bastante después de que el castaño cometiera el error de declarársele, aun cuando su cabeza era todo un enredo. Kloé lo había bateado tan cruelmente que el chico tomo distancia, para tormento suyo. ¡Pero hay que ver! Había escogido un muy mal momento; echarle el ojo justo cuando acababa de salir de una ruptura amorosa.

Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora todo parecía mucho mas diferente, veía las cosas con más claridad. Y ahora cuando pensaba en ello, le embargaba una tristeza enorme: Johnny era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde los once años y habían sido inseparables hasta entonces, no era posible que por tonterías se echase a perder tan valiosa amistad, además…estaba segura que era pura atracción física, de seguro solo el chico había confundido lo mucho que la quería con algo más. Con el tiempo se le pasaría el encantamiento y todo volvería a ser como antes, ¿verdad?

Kloé en verdad guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera así de sencillo.

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar un ruido. ¿Estaban tocando la puerta? La castaña permaneció inmóvil, ¡segurísimo! ¿Hace cuanto estarían tocando la puerta? Otro golpe más, reacciono rápidamente.

—Eh, ¡diga!—grito desde su cuarto del closet, doblando cuidadosamente un Jersey para luego meterlo en la maleta, ¡ni rastro de la bufanda!

— ¿Se puede?

Kloé arrugo el ceño. Esa vos…había sonado demasiado familiar, la chica dejo de doblar la ropa para asomarse por una rendija de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se engrandaron al ver entrar la alta figura de un chico con capucha y unos ojos azules de ensueño.

— ¿Danny? ¡Danny! Oh, Dios mío… ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo? ¡Hola, Danny! Te extrañe mucho. — grito con ojos brillantes y lanzándose a su cuello, el chico rio sorprendido y la alzo en volandas, correspondiendo su abrazo y luego dejándola sobre el piso para contemplarla con ojos absortos, Kloé sonreía amplia y cálidamente.

— ¡Wau! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Estas… ¡estas diferente! ¡¿Acaso creciste más?!—continuo ella, mirándolo fascinada y comprobando sus alturas. —, Ahí, creciste mas…—. Susurro, casi con desilusión, Danny parpadeo. —, ¿Por qué estas callado? Parece que no estás feliz de verme…—le recrimino con recelo.

—Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¡Eres tú la que esta cambiadísima, niña! Estas más alta. ¿Y ahora tienes mechas en el cabello? ¿Desde cuándo? Pero te ves muy bien, estas muy guapa. —Kloé sonrió con autosuficiencia y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás con gesto petulante, el chico rio, no había cambiado nada. —.Me alegro que sigas siendo tu, por cierto…—Danny la tomo por los hombros, haciendo que ella se detuviera a mirarlo con una cara interrogante. —Perdón por no venir a tus quinces, ya sabes; cuando Rodrigo se las hace de papá atento no hay quien lo pare, y mamá no es que ayude mucho…ahora como están con su "_Tiempo familiar_" será tiempo de pelea…—comento por lo bajo.

Kloé arqueo una ceja, echándose el cabello sobre los hombros.

—Eh, ¡espera un minuto! Hablas demasiado rápido. Claro, claro, te perdono por no ir a mis quince ¡pero quiero mi regalo! —asevero con un brillo en sus ojos, el chico sonrió. —me hice las mechas para mis quince, ¿Y quién peleo? ¡Ah! No me digas… ¿Fue Johnny, por casualidad?

Danny se rasco la nuca. —See—alargo la frase perezosamente, la chica frunció los labios—. Johnny y Rodrigo…Uff…no parecen padre e hijo; más bien agua y aceite…y yo siempre termino de intermediario así que…—. Se encogió de hombros, Kloé sonrió penosamente.

—Ah, que mal. ¿Y Johnny? —pregunto alzándose en puntitas para ver por encima del hombro de Danny.

— En la cocina, con Iván y Sebas; Parecen nenas chismosas, no hacen más que cotillear lo que hicieron en todo el año. —resoplo. —, ¡ni que no nos hubiéramos visto hace tiempo!

—Tú sabes que son como hermanos…somos…

—Por supuesto, ¿bajamos? Espera, ¿Y este desorden? Parece que hubiera pasado un huracán por aquí…—, comento el joven mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa, había montañas de ropas esparramadas por todos lados, incluso para poder caminar había que pensárselo bastante bien. Kloé suspiro y se agacho en el piso, buscando algo entre la bola de ropa que tenia esparcida en el suelo, pero estaba tan desesperedada que lo único que hacía era lanzar sus prendas al aire.

—No, no puedo, no encuentro mi bufanda. La lila, y sin ella no puedo viajar, ¿Ya vino el autobús?

—Ahí, Dios mío. Yo te ayudo…pero deja de caminar que me mareas—, dijo agarrándola por los hombros, Kloé resoplo, apartándose el pelo de la cara y haciéndose a un lado. El castaño se dirigió directamente a una de las gavetas del armario y comenzó a rebuscar entre su joyería.

—Ya busque ahí, no hay nada…creo que…

— ¿No es esta? —pregunto el muchacho, alzando una preciosa bufanda de tela lila y puntos blancos, la chica apretó los labios y dejo escapar el aire de golpe.

—Sí, sí, sí, es esa. ¡Dios! Yo busco y no encuentro y tu llegas y ¡Voila! Lo encuentras enseguida, ven dámela. —hablo atropelladamente y estirando el brazo para quitársela de la mano, Danny se había quedado en silencio mientras la chica contemplaba contentísima su bufanda favorita.

— ¿Cuándo? —hablo con seriedad pero sin llegar a sonar agresivo; más bien la miro con preocupación. Kloé arqueo una ceja, confusa.

— ¿Qué cosa? mira…

— ¡Dime ya, no juegues tu sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando! —corto con brusquedad y zarandeándole la muñeca frente a la cara, parecía molesto, ¡y es que era peor de lo que se imaginaba! La castaña perdió el color de la cara y quito la mano de un jaloneo, clavando los ojos en sus pies.

—Ya paso, no fue nada. Enserio, si solo…es que hace unos días me desespere, yo estaba bien…pero el volvió a seguirme en Twitter…y bueno colapse, los recuerdos, todo fue muy fuerte… pero ya estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Ves? No fue nada grave, nadie sabe y nadie tiene que saber. —asevero mirándolo decididamente a los ojos, Danny no se fiaba del todo de sus palabras, sospechaba que el asunto era más serio de lo que ella quería aparentar.

— ¿Y si algún día te excedes, Kloé?

—No me excederé porque no lo hare mas, ¿está bien? Bajemos, ya tengo las maletas listas. —la chica paso por su lado rápidamente, llegaron a la planta baja y dejaron las maletas en la entrada. Danny la seguía en silencio, Kloé corrió a abrazar a sus otros compañeros con el mismo entusiasmo con que lo recibió a él.

— ¡Johnny Orellana Sandoval! ¿Acaso no pensabas saludarme? ¿Peleamos y no me enterado?

En el sofá, donde yacían tres chicos; uno rubio de ojos celestes, el otro pelinegro con sus ojos del mismísimo color del alba; grises, y, finalmente, un guapo castaño de orbes verdosas, como de una tonalidad esmeralda, la miro esbozando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto levantándose del sofá y estrechándola tiernamente en sus brazos, el resto de chicos contemplaron la escena con una sonrisita asomada en sus labios: Hace mucho ansiaban volver a estar así, todos juntos, tal parece que se pusieron sentimentales pues no tardaron en unirse al abrazo, exclamando un fuerte:

_¡Abrazo de grupo!_

Kloé rio, admirando a cada unos de sus amigos, ¿Quién dijo que por no ser todos del mismo sexo no podrían ser como pan y mantequilla? Eran como hermanos, cada uno. Y sabían entenderse, hablaban el mismo idioma. Miro fijamente a Johnny, sus hermosos ojos, las largas pestañas que lo envolvía, vale, era guapísimo, ¡Que tendría por ojos si no lo notara! Pero rebusco en su interior y no sentía nada, salvo el gran cariño familiar, lo quería, mucho. Pero no de esa manera, y besarle…se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Sería como besar a un hermano suyo… ¡Y VALE QUE ESO SERIA ASQUEROSO!

Johnny pareció advertir su mirada, ya que, le regalo una sonrisa cálida y acaricio el talle de su hombro impensadamente. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviada de que volvieran a ser como antes.

— ¡_Ya llego el autobús!_ —anunciaron al unisonó los dos hermanitos gemelos; Danny y Johnny, cada uno de los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias, ya que las habían acumulado todas en la entrada de la puerta, cruzaron con ella y se subieron en el autobús…, volviendo a revivir lo que era montarse en un escenario y cantar para miles de personas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**Algunas semanas después, Paris-Francia**]**

Era genial volver a la acción. Desde que el grupo se volvió a unir, el recibimiento de sus _Pehelagartos_ (como llamaban a sus fans) fue masivo. Los esperaban con preciosas carteleras en el aeropuerto, los seguían fieles corriendo a millón detrás de la camioneta, gritaban eufóricos en cada uno de sus conciertos…haciendo llorar a más de uno. Todos los recibían gozosos y siempre esperaban el momento ansiado para poder charlar con ellos, abrazarlos y agradecerles así su infinita fidelidad, sus Pehelagartos eran los mejores, y representaban una gran porción de la vida de toditos ellos, eran un empuje para levantarse cada día; porque cuando los amigos se iban, la familia no estaba: Alli permanecían ellos, apoyándolos infinitamente.

Y lo menos que podían hacer por tal esfuerzo y dedicación era dando lo mejor de si y tratar de no decepcionarlos jamás.

Se ha escapado como ha podido del hotel. No fue nada fácil; había un grupo de Paparazzi esperando que alguno de ellos saliera para arremeterles con irritantes flashes en sus caras y atormentándolos con sus insistentes preguntas. Kloé, como pudo, logro zafarse de todos ellos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que cada vez era mas ágil en ello. Pero, por si acaso, se abrigo bien y camino presurosa al primer Starbucks que vislumbro de lejos. La atendió un joven alto y delgado, con una bonita sonrisa. Pidió un _caramel macchiato_ y pago su consumo, necesitaba tomar un respiro.

_«A veces, solo es necesario estar a solas y respirar un poco._ »

O quizás no, apenas comenzó a buscar un sitio en donde sentarse augusta sintió las miradas clavarse en su espalda, olvido usar lentes oscuros, y así, era fácil que cualquiera la reconociera. Touche.

Paso rápidamente, buscando una mesa que le satisficiera, en eso, vislumbro de lejos a un joven atractivo, muy atractivo. Estaba de espaldas, lo único que podía ver era su cabello rizado y sus anchos hombros, Kloé alzo una ceja a medida que se acercaba a el, inconscientemente, pareciéndole familiar, y cuando se dio cuenta: estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo absorta con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿¡HARRY STYLES!?

— ¿Kloé?... ¿KLOÉ ROY?

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a mirarse muy meticulosamente, siendo la sorpresa y la perplejidad los protagonistas de sus facciones, el corazón de la jovencita comenzó a latir deprisa, muy deprisa, casi con miedo de que llegase a salírsele del pecho. Muchos sentimientos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, y en lo único que podía pensar era, Oh, Dios. Si ahí estaba el…muy cerca debería estar _Zayn._

—Yo… yo…—su lengua se trabo, Harry, muy cambiado también, le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, marcando unos perfectos hoyuelos, y se levanto enseguida, dándole un beso y ofreciendo que se sentara con él, la chica asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir.

— ¡Vaya! Que sorpresa verte aquí, en parís, y no en la mesa de los jurados. —rio suavemente el muchacho, Kloé intento sonreír, estaba tensa. —, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Qué tal están todos?

—Pues…estamos bien, todos, llegamos a Londres hace varias semanas ya, hace poco estamos aquí, mi vida está bien, muy bien. —recalco inconscientemente aquellas palabras, Harry asintió, dando un sorbo de su bebida. —. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás solo o…?—, a Kloé le falló la vos, y Harry lo noto.

—Hasta hace poco todos estábamos aquí, pero ya se fueron a Londres. Yo iba a quedar con una chica…pero veo que no va a venir. —, dijo haciendo una mueca, el corazón de la castaña bombeo con fuerza, escuchándolo atentamente. —…íbamos al cine, pero no pudo venir así que…—. Harry suspiro y la miro a los ojos, ¡bellísimos ojos suyos! Kloé arqueo una ceja cuando el chico sonrió traviesamente.

—Tengo aquí dos entradas a cine, es Luna nueva, de crepúsculo…¿Quieres ir a verla?

La chica se quedo impresionada, lo miro con sus cejas alzadas y poco a poco fue creciendo una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Por qué no? ¡Le encantaba Crepúsculo! Y aun no había visto la nueva saga, hasta podría conocer a un nuevo amigo…podría, si que podría, su corazón bombeo con aun más fuerza, sonrió amenamente.

—Claro, me encantaría.

**Continuara…**

_¡Gracias por los 53 comentarios chicas! TT-TT estamos muy felices porque cada día crezca mas el apoyo de ustedes, y hace dos días cumplió el DJ Malik así que hay muchas razones por las que estar felices :D de ahora en adelante la que va contando la historia será Kloé, así que no utilizara cursiva cuando hable, más bien será Zayn, porque ira desde su perspectiva, aunque sea en tercera persona, nos centramos más bien en el._

_Muchísimas gracias a:_

_LiloMAN4_

_Cinthya_

_SaraMalik_

_Iloveyoukevin_

_Camil_

_Emma_

_Jessica_

_Melisa_

_Yunniandtidusfor_

_Ximena_

_**ZAYN&KLOÉ**_

_**Thanks for the 53 comments girls! TT-TT are very happy because every day grow more your support, and two days ago the DJ Malik met so many reasons to be happy: D from now on you will be telling the story Kloe and not to use italics when talking rather be Zayn, because anger from their perspective, albeit in the third person, rather we focus on.**_

_**Many thanks to:**_

_**LiloMAN4**_

_**Cinthya**_

_**SaraMalik**_

_**Iloveyoukevin**_

_**Camil**_

_**Emma**_

_**Jessica**_

_**balm**_

_**Yunniandtidusfor**_

_**Ximena**_

_**ZAYN&KLOÉ**_

_**Agradecimentos para as 53 meninas comentários! TT-TT são muito feliz porque a cada dia cresce mais o seu apoio, e dois dias atrás, o DJ Malik encontrou tantos motivos para ser feliz: D a partir de agora você estará contando a história e Kloe não usar itálico quando se fala em vez ser Zayn, porque a raiva a partir de sua perspectiva, ainda que em terceira pessoa, prefere enfocar.**_

_**Muito obrigado a:**_

_**LiloMAN4**_

_**Cinthya**_

_**SaraMalik**_

_**Iloveyoukevin**_

_**Camil**_

_**Emma**_

_**Jessica**_

_**bálsamo**_

_**Yunniandtidusfor**_

_**Ximena**_

Karol25-Laury13


	10. 8: Crisis, anger and call

_**8: **__Crisis, anger an call.___

A decir verdad, antes de haber aceptado la invitación de Harry Styles debió haber reflexionado en un par de cositas… _UNO_: ya no se trataba del mismo Harry Styles que había conocido en The X Factor y con el cual tantos juegos había compartido. No; ahora era famoso, TODOS. Debió caer en cuenta en eso desde el momento en que observo centenares de afiches de ellos cuando caminaba por las tiendas. _DOS: _instantáneamente se crearían rumores de una posible "_cita_" y un nuevo amor entre el británico y ella, y ahora, se veía en medio de una fiebre impresionante con la prensa, la gente, y los Paparazzi.

Kloé frunció el entrecejo al ver su cara en la portada de una revista.

— ¡Puedes creer esto! "Kloé y su nuevo novio Harry Styles" ¿es que ya no saben que inventar de mi? ¡Antes era con Alan y ahora con Harry! Cuidado, ¡de seguro te ven conmigo ahora y eso te convertirá automáticamente en mi novio! —gruño con los ojos verdes centellando en ira. Sebastián sonrió y suspiro pesadamente, acariciando el hombro de su amiga, quien estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Creo que deberías aclarar los rumores. Un simple Tweet desde tu oficial sería suficiente o, por el contrario, utiliza a uno de ellos. —señalo con la cabeza a un muchacho que estaba apuntándolos con su lente desde afuera, Kloé resoplo y se paso una mano angustiosamente por el largo cabello castaño.

—Ya que, ¿ y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Tengo el Twitter reventado! Parece que me he ganado una grande con sus fans.

— ¿Las Directioners?

Kloé alzo los ojos apreciativamente a Sebastián, ya que se encontraba distraída revisando su cuenta en Twitter desde el celular, arqueo una perfecta ceja, llena de curiosidad.

—Sí, ellas, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Eh, pues bien, veras…—balbuceo pasándose nerviosamente una mano por los sedosos cabellos negros, el chico rehuyó la mirada verdosa de la muchacha y poso una apenada sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, la castaña se llevo una mano a la boca, comprendiéndolo de pronto.

— ¡No! ¿En verdad? Espera…. ¡Ahí Dios!

—Creo que me agradan, no sé, en The X Factor pude hablar en una ocasión con Louis y…bien, se ven agradables—comento con el ceño muy fruncido, la chica levanto las cejas con admiración, el pelinegro se adelanto a aclarar desesperadamente. — ¡digo! Pues, ya sabes, no veo razón por la que opinar lo contrario, ¿no? Pues… ¡aun no los conozco muy bien! Pero se ven bien, digo, yo…—sentía los ojos dilatados y las manos temblorosas, lo oculto metiéndoselas rápidamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, miro a Kloé con una mirada desconcertada, la chica apretó sus labios rosados y respiro hondamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que no llego a tranquilizarlo en lo absoluto, sintió mucha culpa de repente.

—Bueno…

Sebastián poso una mano en el hombro de Kloé cariñosamente, haciendo que ella volviera a verlo con aquellos penetrantes ojos entre un verde intenso y un turquesa indefinido, a veces podía apreciar destellos grises y ver claramente como parecía perderse y caer hondo en la laguna misteriosa de sus ojos, definitivamente, era una chica absolutamente hermosa, desde los finos rasgos, la tersidad de su piel blanca, su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto hasta la esencia misma la hacían atractiva a cualquier persona que estuviese dispuesta a apreciarla con ojos abiertos.

—Oye, no te ofendas. No pretendía hacerte recordar nada desagradable, soy un tonto. Ya lo sé; moriré desgraciadamente.

Kloé bajo los ojos, frunciendo levemente las cejas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Si no me ofendí! Estoy perfectamente. —susurro, sintiendo su garganta contraerse. ¡Genial! Tenía a un amigo el cual admiraba la banda de su antiguo ex novio. ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! bajo los ojos a sus pies, en ese momento…sintió un nudo apretarse en el estomago. Zayn. ¡Vaya! Esos últimos días no había dejado de preguntar que estaría pensando él acerca de todos los rumores. ¿Se abría enterado? ¡Claro que no! de seguro ni sabía que ella había vuelto a Londres. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué abría de importarle? De seguro estaba muy bien con su nueva novia y no perdía el tiempo averiguando que era de la vida de sus ex, por supuesto. Un escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo, aparto los ojos para que Sebastián no pudiera ver sus lagrimas, pero el chico pareció advertir la tensión que se había formado en los últimos instantes ya que la agarro de los hombros e insistió en que siguieran buscando forros para sus celulares.

Kloé trato de recobrar su antigua mascara neutra, pretendiendo mostrarse indiferente a lo que pudiera enterarse acerca de la vida de él, pero no podía. Ya era demasiado tarde. Había vuelto la imagen del pelinegro a su cabeza y nuevamente los recuerdos de todos los buenos momentos que vivieron antes, trago saliva, intento llenar sus pulmones de aire limpio, _pero ya era demasiado tarde._

Recorrió por un momento con sus ojos su alrededor, como si hubiera despertado de algún mal sueño y no supiese donde se encontraba, la masa de gente coagulada a su paso la hacía sentir enferma, todo le daba vueltas, la vos de Sebastián era como un susurro casi imperceptible a sus oídos. Sentía ganas de echar a correr y encerrarse en algún cubículo antes de hallarse flácida en el suelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar todo tan mal? ¿Por qué no pudo detenerse a escucharla? ¿Por qué pudo suplantar su recuerdo tan fácil? ¿Por qué pudo superar el pasado tan rápido y ella no?

¿Por qué?

Su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía estar un minuto más ahí.

—Lo siento. No puedo estar aquí. —murmuro con vos ronca, Sebastián volvió a verla con un gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Kloé, no, yo…

—Adiós... —no estuvo segura si alcanzo a escuchar algo. Salió presurosa de la tienda y busco desesperadamente a Carlo para que la sacara de ahí, los molestos paparazzi intentaron detenerla con sus preguntas pero Kloé siguió hacia delante sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás, se subió al auto con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

— ¿Vamos a casa, señorita Roy? —pregunto amablemente Carlo.

—Si, a casa. —respondió en un hilillo de vos y apartándose rápidamente una lagrima traviesa de la cara. El hombre asintió, echándole una mirada aprensiva por el retrovisor antes de comenzar a andar el auto, en silencio. Sin decir palabra. Como siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**Esa misma tarde en alguna parte de Londres-Inglaterra.**] **

Menudo lio el que estaba por meterse si Zayn la descubría infraganti, es que ¿acaso no confiaba en él? Todo parecía indicar que no porque ahí estaba ella revisando el celular de su novio a escondidas. Las manos yacían temblorosas y húmedas sosteniendo el móvil que se agitaba desagradablemente ante su vista, lo peor no era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo peor era que _él_ ya la había pillado y ella no se había percatado en lo absoluto, quería saber cuánto tiempo demoraría Rebecca husmeando en su celular. La morena de rizada cabellera lanzo un suspiro al aire y dio por terminada su intromisión en los datos del pelinegro. Dio media vuelta y se quedo de una pieza cuando tropezó con la oscura mirada de el joven frente a ella, inmóvil, inexpresivo y mirándola muy seriamente. Le irritaba cuando la miraba de esa manera.

— ¿Terminaste de esculcar en mi celular? — dijo el pelinegro con un tono ronco y frio, lo que más detestaba era que revisaran sus cosas. Rebecca, lejos de sentirse mal por su intromisión, se puso derecha, apretando los dientes y gritando enfurecida.

— ¿¡Porque tienes tantas fotos de Kloé Roy en tu celular!?—farfullo indignada, la mirada de Zayn se torno aun mas endurecida.

— ¡Y a ti que te importa si yo tengo fotos de ella en mi celular! Es **¡**MI CELULAR! ¡Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a husmear en el! —repuso en cambio el muchacho completamente sulfurado y arrancándole el celular de las manos sin miramientos ni cuidados.

— ¡Claro que tengo derecho soy tu novia! Es que, ¿¡Acaso aun te gusta esa niñata!?—chillo casi soltando un alarido completamente enfurecido. Los ojos de Rebecca chispeaban y amenazaban con salírsele de sus cuencas. Zayn no estaba muy lejos de adquirir su mismo aspecto, odiaba los gritos, detestaba que le gritaran, la vos de Rebecca a sus oídos era estridente, fuerte, agria, barata. Nada comparada con la vos de…Zayn cerro los puños. ¿Y a ella que le importaba si a él aun le gustaba o no Kloé?...y si, le gustaba todavía, le gustaba y mucho. Y por estar únicamente en una "relación" con ella eso no significaba que tenía que cambiar sus sentimientos hacia Kloé, nadie, ni siquiera Rebecca conseguiría que el dejase de querer a la castaña.

Ejercía tanta presión en sus dientes apretados que ya le comenzaba a dar un dolor en la mandíbula y en la cabeza, sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la morena y lo único que sentía al respecto era repulsión. ¿Qué estaba pensando al salir con ella? Esa mujer representaba todo lo que más le disgustaba en la vida.

— ¡Te equivocas Rebecca Ferguson, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mis cosas o sobre mi!

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza, incrédula y estallo en risas histéricas y metálicas. Lo que termino de asquear al pelinegro que no dejaba de arrepentirse por siquiera haber llegado a besar a aquella mujer tan repulsiva.

— ¡Claro que tengo derecho sobre ti! ¡SOY TU NOVIA! —grito en contesta con una sonrisa sarcástica haciendo acto de presencia en su cara, parecía que era una batalla de quien podría gritar más alto, y Zayn llevaba ventaja.

— ¡Eras mi novia! ¿Entiendes? ¡Eras! —él tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, ella lo había llevado mas allá de su límite, ya no había rastro del Zayn tranquilo y pasivo en el, no. esa mujer le provocaba asquearse y sacar todo lo peor que había en el, en su vida se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo a una chica; pero ella había atravesado todos sus límites.

El rostro de Rebecca se deformo por la rabia. Y en un acto de desesperación recurrió a lo último que tenía bajo su manga; dejando entre ver su verdadera naturaleza.

— ¡Yo sabía que no debía meterme con un niñito como tú! —chillo histérica apuntándolo con el dedo. — ¿pero sabes una cosa Zayn Malik? ¡Te juro que te hare la vida imposible con la prensa! ¡Ni creas que esto se terminara así! ¡Te hare sufrir de la más pura agonía por a verte atrevido a cortarme y tengo pruebas de sobras para demostrarlo! —. Y ahí estaba ella comportándose como la buena bruja que era. Zayn resoplo, completamente agotado y negó con la cabeza, recorrió su chaqueta de la mesa junto a sus llaves y únicamente mascullo levantando una mano.

—Haz lo que quieras. No me importa en lo mínimo lo que puedas decir de mí. —. Dio por terminado cerrando de un fuerte portazo la puerta y escuchando la retaría de insulto que le vocifero a sus espaldas. Una vez estuvo fuera pudo finalmente soltar toda la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros, el cuello le dolía y únicamente quería encerrarse en su cuarto y hacer que todo eso fue solo un mal sueño. La brisa helada de Londres corrió a acompañarlo, acariciando su piel y estremeciéndola, Zayn estrecho los ojos debido al flashes de las cámaras de los paparazis. Se metió en el auto. Lanzando los puños cerrados contra el volante y apoyando su frente contra esta. Respiro hondamente. Intentando contar hasta diez y controlar toda la ira que serpenteaba por su cuerpo. Encendió la radio.

"_Aprovechamos este momento para desearles muy buena suerte en su nueva y muy reciente relación a Harry Styles y Kloé Roy. Esperamos que todo salga viento en popa para estos dos teens, si quieren ver fotos que confirma que estos dos chicos están juntos pueden mirar en cualquier periódico o revista local. Feliz tarde y disfruten del nuevo single de Kloé Roy titulado Mi Love Is Like A Star."_

¿Pero qué…significaba todo eso? Parecía que el día de hoy iba de mal en peor para él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, atónitos cual plato. Sus manos se cerraron en torno al volante y sus labios se habían convertido en una fina línea recta. Solo pensaba en una sola cosa: necesitaba hablar ya mismo con su amigo Harry, ¿Amigo? Más bien Ex amigo, un amigo no sale con tu ex. Con la cabeza echa una carrera loca se decidió finalmente a encender el auto y marcharse camino a casa, los cuarenta minutos que normalmente le tomaban diariamente parecieron convertirse en horas. Y la tardanza no le ayudo en nada a enfriar su ira, cada minuto la tenia más resuelta y la sola imagen de Harry y Kloé en su cabeza le provocaban arqueadas. No paro en ningún momento por un periódico que le confirmara lo que acababa de oír, en su casa debería haber uno y además necesitaba encarar a Harry y que le explicara que toda la basura que estaban diciendo en la radio no era más que un estúpido rumor sin pies ni fundamentos.

Entro a la casa de un portazo, luego de repetir varias veces el nombre de Harry y buscarlo por toda la casa se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba, que no había nadie. Solo el. Resoplo y se froto la cara con una mano, rodando una silla en el comedor para sentarse y como la mala hora: ¡Eh aquí, el diario saludándolo con una increíble sonrisa en su rostro! Si hubiera sabido de que ese diario iba a estar ahí lo hubiera ignorado y hubiera subido directamente a su habitación, pero no. ahí estaba, imposible de creer: en primera plana había una foto de Harry y Kloé charlando y riendo afablemente en un Starbucks, y no solo estaba esa foto; habían diez por lo menos seguidas, de camino al cine, paseando, ¿Qué faltaba? ¿¡Que se casasen!?

La furia de Malik se iba incrementando a medida que leía el diario. No podía ser cierto todo lo que decía. Lo lanzo lejos. ¿Por qué Harry no aparecía de una buena ves? ¿¡Acaso era cierto!? Mascullo uno que otro insulto cuando justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de sala y apareció ninguno otro más que Harry Styles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Hey, _Bro_! ¿Qué cuentas? —saludo alegremente depositando sus llaves y la chaqueta en el mueble, Zayn respiro hondo. Intentando serenarse un poco y que la cosa no fuera tan fea. Uno. Dos. Tres. Nada. Abrió los ojos irritado cuando el chico de rulos intento ponerle una mano a modo de colega en el hombro, se aparto bruscamente de su lado. Harry lo miro con cara de confusión.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? —contesto entre dientes, Harry frunció el entrecejo, sin entender nada. Zayn bufo con ira. ¡Ja! ¡Increíble!

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres, Zayn?

El chico de ojos miel levanto los ojos al techo y se dirigió a la mesa, Harry lo siguió con la mirada a un confuso cuando Zayn volvió a plantarse frente a él y le lanzo un periódico a la cara. El chico de rulos logro atraparlo justo antes de que le golpeara directamente en la frente.

— ¿Por qué mierda estas saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Tienes a miles de chicas y justo la escoges a ella? —el ojimiel bombardeaba de preguntas al pobre chico en menos de cinco minutos, el rostro de Harry expresaba asombro, miraba atónito la portada del periódico donde decía " _Kloé Roy and Harry Styles is dating!" _sinceramente, el chico no sabía nada de lo que se estaba rumoreando por la radio y las páginas Webs, había visto ese día con ojos como platos varias noticias en una que otra Starbucks y no podía creer que una simple ida a cine pudiera complicarlo todo de esa manera. Miro a su amigo con gesto arrepentido. Vaya, si que le había causado un mal trago a Zayn.

—Yo no salgo con ella Zayn. No puedo. No podría. No después de lo que paso entre ustedes. ¡Soy tu amigo! Por Dios. ¿Por quién me tomas?—era obvio que se sentía ofendido. Que él no le creyese. Pero no podía hablar por sí solo. Las fotos hablaban. Zayn negaba con la cabeza mientras Harry intentaba explicarle una y otra vez que fue lo que paso. Cada vez más desesperado.

—Zayn yo si Sali con ella, es verdad. No te voy a mentir. —continuo, recibiendo una mirada completamente de odio de el joven de ojos del color del caramelo. —. ¡Pero no es lo que te imaginas! Solo fuimos a cine. ¿Qué porque fuimos a cine? ¡Pues fácil! Yo estaba en un Starbucks esperando a una chica que nunca llego, en ves, llego Kloé, ¡yo ni sabía que estaba en parís! Se acerco a saludarme y yo le pregunte si quería ir al cine conmigo, no quería ir solo. Ella acepto, porque le encanta crepúsculo y no se había podido ver esa película. Luego de eso la acompañe hasta su hotel ¡y listo! Eso fue todo lo que paso. Fuimos en plan de amigos, tienes que creerme. Esa es la verdad. —Harry le explicaba tan rápido. Desesperado porque su amigo finalmente le creyese. Pero Zayn podía ser muy cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía. El negó con la cabeza. No lo aceptaba. Había pruebas que decían lo contrario. Harry apretó los dientes.

—No te creo nada Harry. Yo sabía que ella saldría con alguien en algún momento, pero jamás llegue a imaginar que ese chico fueras a ser tu—.Zayn subió a su habitación a paso lento, estaba muy dolido. Resoplo en el camino. Necesitaba dormir, descansar. Entro a su cuenta en Twitter. No podía reclamarle nada a ella por más que él quisiera. Entro a su perfil. Había actualizado hace unos pocos segundos.

"_No estoy saliendo con Harry Styles, solo vimos una película. Somos buenos amigos nada mas."_

Leyó una y otra vez su Tweets hasta que se convenció de que Harry le había estado diciendo la verdad. Sintió mucho alivio. Pudo suspirar. La tensión en sus hombros se disipo y finalmente pudo sentir la pesadez caer sobre sus parpados. Le debía una disculpa a Harry, pero ante todo. Necesitaba recostarse un rato. Fue un día con demasiadas sorpresas, definitivamente.

Se despertó alrededor de dos horas y media, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, lo que no le gusto para nada. Se levanto de la cama y bajo soñoliento y tallándose los ojos por la escalera. Abajo estaban todos reunidos viendo una película.

—_Vas Happenin, Boys_! —dijo a modo de saludo, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa perezosa.

—Hey, dormilón. —Bromeo Niall.

— ¡Shh. Ya está por comenzar _Toy Story_! —siseo Liam.

—Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —dijo un apenado pelinegro a un castaño que estaba distraído mirando la pantalla del televisor, estaba dándole chance a que se le pasara la rabia y pensara con sensatez. Claro, y que también se disculpara. Esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que se levantaba con aquella sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—Claro, solo no me mates, ¿quieres? —bromeo una vez se alejaron un poco de la sala. Zayn suspiro. Rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada ligeramente a otro lado.

—Te debo una disculpa, _Bro_. —comenzó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry asintió. Sonriendo satisfecho.

—Ya era hora de que me creyeras.

—Sí, bueno, también ayudo un Tweet de Kloé—se sincero, esquivando la mirada esmeralda de el chico de rulos. Así que había espiado el Twitter de la castaña.

—Mmm…vaya. Y yo que ya la había llamado para decirle que me querías matar y que si te podía llamar ella para ver si le creías que no estábamos saliendo, tú sabes. —comentaba Harry con tono despreocupado. El chico abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? —Exclamo con angustia—. Se me iba a pasar, Dios mío. No debiste hacer eso. Ahora ella sabrá que yo aun sigo babeando por ella. —. Hablaba rápidamente, sumamente nervioso y pasándose las manos por el cabello, luego paro, reparando en algo. Alzo una ceja. —espera, ¿dijiste que la llamaste?... ¿tienes su número?

—Sí, se lo pedí. Te lo iba a dar hoy cuando llegara pero como me querías matar no pude. —dijo Hazza medio en broma.

— ¿¡Y qué esperas!? Dámelo, tal vez la llame o algo, si no me tira el número apenas sepa que soy yo, claro. —comento con cinismo.

—Está bien, te lo daré, pero no creo que te cuelgue ella no es así. Tal vez primero te grite y después te cuelgue. —sonrió muy entusiasmado, Zayn lo miro irritado.

—Vaya, gracias por el ánimo…

—Vale, ya, para que veas que soy buen amigo te daré el número. —busco el numero de la chica en su Iphone y luego le enseño el numero en su pantalla. Zayn lo copio desde su propio celular y espero a que Harry lo dejara solo. Alzo la vista. Harry aun seguía ahí.

—Harry quiero hablarle a solas. —dijo el pelinegro alzando los ojos.

—Ok, ok, ya me voy. —respondió el aludido alzando las manos y dándose media vuelta. —pero si necesitas ayuda puedes decirme, puedo actuar de Cupido…

—Adiós Harry.

.

.

.

**[**Esa misma noche en un apartamento al norte de Inglaterra.**]**

Su móvil sonaba estrepitosamente en su mesita de noche. se levanto pesadamente de la cama. No era tan tarde pero estaba muerta de sueño, ahogo un bostezo con la palma de la mano al instante en que miraba con ojos soñolientos la pantalla de su Iphone blanco: Número desconocido. ¡Vaya! Otro de sus Pehelagartos había conseguido su número. No era tan sencillo. ¡Si que eran buenos! Sonrió y hundió en la pantalla contestando la llamada.

—Hola, ¿con quien hablo? —contesto calmadamente.

—_Hola, Kloé…_

**Continuara…**

_Y aquí regresamos con otro Capi mas de esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado chicas :) no pueden quejarse, Malik volvió a parecerse nuevamente en la histo. Haha, ya se extrañaba. Ahora la historia se desarrolla un año después, cuando los chicos apenas estaban comenzando a grabar las canciones en el estudio, si se vieron Un año de trabajo con One Direction, el documental, verán que así son sus apariencias, ya están crecidos. _

_Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y su apoyo incondicional, amamos escribir, es un método para distraerse un poco de los problemas y la realidad que estamos atenidos todos. _

_Cinthya_

_Karen_

_Sam_

_Iloveyoukevin_

_LoloMan4_

_Crazy-love_

_Emma_

_**Zayn&Kloé**_

_**And here we return with another Capi more of this story, hope you liked it :) girls can not complain, Malik turned to look back into the history. Haha, already missed. Now the story takes place a year later, when the boys were just beginning to record songs in the studio, if you saw a year working with One Direction, the documentary, you will see that so are their appearances, they're grown.**_

_**Thank you for your beautiful comments and unconditional support, love writing, is a method to distract some of the problems and the reality we are atenidos all.**_

_**Cinthya**_

_**Karen**_

_**Sam**_

_**Iloveyoukevin**_

_**LoloMan4**_

_**Crazy-love**_

_**Emma**_

_**Zayn&Kloé**_

_**E aqui voltamos com outro Capi mais desta história, espero que tenha gostado meninas :) não posso reclamar, Malik se virou para olhar para trás na história. Haha, já perdeu. Agora, a história se passa um ano depois, quando os meninos estavam apenas começando a gravar músicas no estúdio, se você viu um ano trabalhando com uma direção, o documentário, você vai ver que assim são as suas aparências, eles cresceram.**_

_**Obrigado por seus comentários bonitas e de apoio incondicional, amo escrever, é um método para distrair alguns dos problemas e da realidade que estamos atenidos todos.**_

_**Cinthya**_

_**Karen**_

_**Sam**_

_**Iloveyoukevin**_

_**LoloMan4**_

_**Crazy-amor**_

_**Emma**_

Karol25-laury13.


	11. 9: Expecting It To Be Saturday

_**9:**_ _**Expecting it to be Saturday**_

Ha estado tan ocupada todo el día poniéndose al corriente con los ensayos que su cerebro no daba para pensar en nada más. Kloé suspira, se lleva una mano al cuello y lo aprieta suavemente. Le duele. Era mucha tensión. Había mucho trabajo pendiente. Ese Gustavo…estaba esperando que todos ellos disfrutaran en sus vacaciones para luego reventarlos cuando vinieran. ¡Tan característico en el! Pero no podía quejarse, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a estar en movimiento que cuando se encontraba sentada varios días sin hacer absolutamente nada comenzaba a impacientarse.

¡Y sus Pehelagartos! Todo era por ellos. Les debían mucho. Eran tan fieles que sentía que no era suficiente lo que hacían. Si no les entregabas lo mejor de ti era mucho mejor que no hicieras nada.

Sorbe un poco de su café y piensa; de seguro que últimamente su calendario no abarcaba para nada mas, pero entre todo el trabajo no podía evitar estar tan inspirada, últimamente, le había azotado una ola de millares de ideas y sentía que si no se sentaba a escribirlas explotaría.

Kloé había escrito por lo menos cuatro o cinco canciones, ¡y lo que le cosquilleaba los dedos por seguir hundiendo el teclado de su ordenador! Uff. Pero, además de canciones, volvía a inspirarse una vez más por los originales…pero eso había que pensarlo calmadamente. Después pensaría en ello a profundidad, ahora. Necesitaba dormir. Dormir. Quería que su cabeza se callara ya.

Se pone el pijama que consistía en un short y una camisa holgada, se mete en la cama y suspira con placer al sentir la suavidad de las sabanas, era una cama deliciosa. Justo cuando apaga la lámpara su IPhone empieza a vibrar en la mesita de noche para después comenzar a sonar escandalosamente muy cerca suyo. Se levanta de la cama, ¿Quién será? No es muy tarde pero ella se muere del sueño. Esta que cae como momia en la cama.

Toma el móvil para encontrar un número no identificado en la pantalla. De seguro era algún Pehelagarto, sí que eran buenos, dar con su número de teléfono no era muy sencillo…

Hunde en la pantalla para contestar la llamada.

—Hola, ¿con quién hablo? —contesta calmadamente.

—Hola, Kloé…

De un momento a otro toda pesadez de sueño se va de su cuerpo inmediatamente y sus bellos ojos matizados se agrandan con sorpresa, comienza a sudar frio. No podía ser cierto. Su garganta se contrajo y le dio la impresión de que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

_«__¡Estoy loca, Tengo mucho sueño y ya empiezo a alucinar!»_ se reprochó mentalmente.

— ¿Con quién hablo? —vuelve a repetir la castaña. Se escuchó una respiración del otro lado. Sus manos temblaban. Intento controlarlo.

— _¿No me reconoces la vos, Kloé?_ —el desconocido pareció desilusionado. Kloé cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y respiro con un poco de dificultad.

—Si no me dices quien eres voy a colgar…—Advirtió.

—_Soy yo…_**Zayn.**

Nada más escuchar _aquel_ nombre izo que su corazón diera un vuelco de 180° ¿Acaso era de verdad todo esto? ¿Después de tanto tiempo él le hablaba de nuevo? Los ojos le picaban. Pero, extrañamente no sentía ningún recelo. Todo lo contrario. No podía con su pulso disparado. ¿De verdad Zayn le estaba hablando? Entonces dudo. Frunció el ceño. Zayn no tenía su número, ella misma lo había encargado de cambiarlo cuando recibió el celular.

¿Acaso la estaban tomando del pelo?

— ¿Zayn? Eso no puede ser cierto. Él no tiene mi número. —hablo con rudeza. Se cansó, definitivamente no se trataba más que de un impostor, otro tipo más sin oficio.

—_Harry me lo dio._

Eso podría ser cierto. Trago saliva. Podría estar hablando en estos instantes con Zayn Malik y estaba haciendo el oso hay mismo. ¿Entonces si era él? ¡Hay, que boba!

—Mhmm… ¿Y?

— _¿Y qué?_ —repitió confuso Zayn. Otro golpe para su pecho.

—El motivo de tu llamada…—murmuro rápidamente, desviando un poco la mirada hacia otro lado. Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó mejor el celular. Zayn pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar.

—_Yo…quería saludarte y saber cómo estas._

Kloé se mordisqueo los labios y respiro profundamente, intentando sonar ligera. —Estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —. Se fijó en sus uñas.

—_Todo bien…Kloé_—llamo de pronto, la chica decidió ponerlo en alta voz y ponerse boca abajo en la cama.

—Que.

—_Kloé, ¿Aun me guardas rencor por lo que paso? Mejor dicho, ¿Aun me odias?_

Eso la tomo desprevenida. Miro la pantalla de su IPhone con sorpresa. El volvió a llamarla.

—Zayn…yo nunca te odie, tal vez si me dio mucha rabia la forma en la que te comportaste, pero nunca te odie. Yo si te amaba…—rectifico, quizá imprimiéndole un poco de melancolía a la última frase, enseguida se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada. Si él se hubiera detenido a escucharla todo hubiera sido distinto.

…ellos hubieran sido novios y ella volvería a Londres nuevamente, como ahora, luego de cumplir sus quince años y estarían juntos. Kloé hasta lo ayudaría a buscar a alguien que los representaran. Tenían mucho talento, sin duda. Demasiado como para que se desperdiciara, pero por lo que podía ver, Simón también se dio cuenta de ello y decidió ayudarlos, después de todo, él estaba muy esperanzado con ese grupo.

Recordar eso hizo que sintiera una leve punzada en el pecho. Pero ahora todo era muy diferente. Podía mirar al pasado y técnicamente lo suyo nunca fue un "noviazgo como tal" pues no se conocían a fondo. Y, por tanto, no había confianza. Había sido fácil que el desconfiara de ella, no la conocía. No se conocían. No como ella lo hubiese querido.

—_Kloé, crees…_—lo siente dudar al otro lado de la línea. —._¿Crees que sería posible que pudiésemos quedar? Ya sabes, para hablar. Al menos que quedáramos como amigos. Y, quisiera que pudiésemos arreglar ese asunto e intentar pasar la hoja, ¿crees que eso pueda ser posible?_

La chica se queda observando ensimismada mente el celular, casi como si pudiese estar viéndolo en esos momentos a los ojos. ¿Quiere hacerlo? Sí. Claro que quiere. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. También desearía que pudiesen quedar. Pero también tiene miedo. ¿Está lista para volver a verlo?

— ¿Es enserio? —susurra.

—_Si…_

Kloé cierra los ojos y piensa. —Sí. Está bien. Quedemos, ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— _¿Qué te parece mañana por la mañana?_

—No puedo, tengo una reunión en el estudio todo el día con los chicos, ¿Qué tal el sábado? ¿Puedes?

—_Me parece perfecto…por ahí a eso de las seis de la tarde en la Plaza Trafalgar Square._

—Perfecto. A las seis en la plaza, bueno, nos vemos. Ahora te dejo, que si no me desmayo del sueño. Buenas noches Zayn. —Ahogo un bostezo.

—_Buenas noches Kloé._

Colgó. Miro la pantalla. Ahora no podía dejar de sonreír. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no se sentía así? El corazón latiendo deprisa. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible de reprimir y el cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Mariposas? ¡Más bien un zoológico! De pronto, se sintió mareada. ¡De seguro era el sueño! ¡El sueño era! Que estaba muerta. Estaba molida. Eso era. Dejo el teléfono a un lado y se metió de nuevo bajo sus sábanas blancas. ¡Ahora a dormir! Después se comería la cabeza creando miles de hipótesis diferentes de cómo se llevaría a cabo su encuentro.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa imposible de borrar de los labios.

…

La reunión finalizo. Estaban bastante satisfechos y notoriamente inquietos, queriendo empezar a grabar cuanto antes. Todos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice hasta que uno de ellos, un pelinegro. Decidió tomar la palabra. Feliz.

— ¿Y cuando comenzamos a grabar?

Gustavo, que estaba revisando unos papeles desde su mesa, levanta los ojos hacia Sebastián y se inclina sobre la silla. Pensando.

—Hmm, haber Sebastián…chicos, sería más o menos para el… seis de febrero—murmuro, acordando fechas sobre unos papeles. Sebastián se removió sobre el sofá. Inquieto. Iván se dedicaba a mirar ensimismada mente el techo. Johnny resoplo mientras Kloé se hacía tirabuzones en su pelo lacio. Danny se recostó contra el hombro de su compañera. Observando fijamente a su manager. —.Espera, ¿Kelly? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Kelly!—Grito exasperado. Rápidamente apareció una mujer alta y morena. Muy atractiva: de melena negra e intensos ojos miel, pero no cualquier miel, era un miel oro.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Gustavo? —Respondió, su vos era suave y delicada, casi queda. Kelly, era la asistente de Gustavo, la asesora, estilista y la que controlaba todas las fechas de presentación de _AniMan12._

—Los chicos volverán a grabar desde el seis de febrero, la gira deberá estar programada como para tres o cuatro meses después de la finalización del álbum. No creo que nos demoremos mucho, como dos semanas le pongo. Claro, todo tiene que salir perfecto, están a punto de volver a retomar sus carreras, tienen que hacerlo bien. Se an creado muchos rumores, necesitamos que todo salga perfecto. ¿Están de acuerdo? —Gustavo hablaba tan rápido que a todos les costaba seguir su ritmo y no distraerse, al ver que no seguiría hablando Kloé decidió tomar la palabra, levantándose de improviso y afirmando eufórica.

—Me parece genial, creo que todo saldrá bien, ¡que se agarren todos porque _AniMan12_ está de regreso BITCHES! —chillo con una felicidad impresa en su vos, contagiando a todos los demás que celebraron chocando sus palmas. La chica rio. La reunión finalizo a las 7:30 de la noche. Cuando todos estaban saliendo de la oficina de Gustavo la joven se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y giro sobre sus tobillos, sonriendo. Gustavo frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos, niña? —refunfuño. La castaña se hizo la sorprendida.

— ¿Yo? Pero si yo soy un angelito. ¿No me ves la areola? —Gustavo la miro inexpresivo, Kloé soltó una risa y se acercó a él con su andar lento y elegante. De todos ellos, el sentía un cariño especial por ella, la relación era distinta. La acogió como su tutor cuando tenía tan solo diez años, y desde entonces se convirtió como una hija para él. Gustavo no tenía hijos. Y un tiempo atrás no tenía ninguna intención de engendrar alguno, pero le había cobrado un cariño tan grande que en verdad no se imaginaba la figura de cualquier otra hija que no fuera como ella: hermosa, cálida, inteligente, educada, amable, pero cuando quería terca, intensa, bipolar, hiperactiva, desde pequeña, Kloé había sido la niña prodigio, la envidia de todos. A él le pareció normal, incluso creyó que podría ser benéfico para la banda, el encontrar a una niña con una vos impresionante y una belleza inexplicable para la sociedad. No le tomo importancia, pero cuando Kloé fue creciendo y comenzó a adquirir una figura de jovencita ya nada sería lo mismo. El odio y la envidia fueron a otro nivel; aún se podía ver en su piel de porcelana, en una de sus muñecas, la diminuta marca de lo que fue una horrible marca hecha por acido. Fruto del veneno y la envidia al ver lo que sería, si seguía así, sería quizá la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Kloé se sentó en frente de Gustavo y lo observo fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, niña? —resoplo con fastidio. Siempre que ella adquiría ese comportamiento era porque quería algo. ¿No había comentado lo problemática que era?

—Bueno, en todo el tiempo que estuve en mi casa, aproveche el tiempo y escribí un par de canciones…no sé, tal vez podamos mirarlas y ver si se pueden incluir en el álbum, claro, y con las que vamos a hacer, y yo sé que si se puede. —refuto con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios, Gustavo seguía mirándola con sus ojos desorbitados, incrédulo.

—Escribiste Kloé…—la joven siguió sonriendo y asintió, sintiéndose muy contenta por ello. Hace mucho que había tenido un bloqueo y había estado evadiendo todo lo relacionado con escribir, tras un inconveniente, había quedado tan desilusionada que no quería saber nada que estuviera relacionado con escribir. Una sonrisa fue creciendo en el rostro de Gustavo, el cual se puso sentimentalón. Ya que salió del escritorio y lo rodeo hasta estrechar a Kloé entre sus brazos. Se sentía muy feliz. A él le gustaban mucho las canciones de Kloé, ella hacia un trabajo excepcional junto con Danny, ellos dos hacían unas mezclas increíbles. Al igual que Sebastián tocaba como diestro la guitarra, Iván la batería y Johnny el bajo: eran un grupo fenomenal.

—Mañana quiero las canciones que escribiste aquí, las vemos y veremos qué pasa. —Kloé asintió. Ella sentía mucha confianza con Gustavo, y sabía que ese "veremos" significaba un acceso VIP garantizado con sus canciones al álbum. Se despidió de él y se dirigió junto a los chicos a su residencia. Antes, claro, de tomarse un par de fotos con los Pehelagartos que se encontraban esperándolos afuera del estudio. Cada vez habían más esperándolos. Ellos se iban con una sonrisa en la boca a sus casas, ya que siempre intentaban hacer todo lo posible por que se sintieran bien y pudieran conocerlos.

Kloé se descalza al llegar a su departamento. Esa noche no irá al departamento de sus amigos. Quiere descansar. Y tal vez oxear un rato en Internet. Era una fanática de las redes sociales. Siempre le gustaba poder interactuar con sus Pehelagartos. No era de esas famosas estiradas que no contestan ni un _Tweet,_ Kloé intentaba responder todos los que podía y seguir a los que podía. Pero eran muchos. Ahí estaba el detalle.

Guarda sus botas en el closet donde están los demás y se sube un poco el _Jean,_abre uno de los nocheros que estaban a los lados de su cama y extrae de ellos su Laptop, una preciosa Apple de funda rosada. La enciende y espera a que el Windows cargue, enciende el televisor y empieza a buscar algo interesante que ver mientras tanto. ¡Por fin! El Windows cargo, entro a su Twitter y comenzó a ver sus interacciones. Se quedó asombrada. Tal parece que su cita con Zayn se había filtrado en internet y ahora todo el mundo le preguntaba si era verdad, había unos comentarios muy lindos, felicitándola, otros tristes, decepcionados y otros…bastante descriptivos acerca de lo mucho que les desagradaría que existiera un Zoé.

Pudo ver que la mayoría de estos eran de las Directioners, sus nuevas amigas. Vaya. No están nada felices con ello, entendible. Con lo guapo que era Zayn. Y lo celosa que se ven ellas. Y sumándole al reciente rumor que se creó con Harry…

"Esto es un caos, un día ajetreado en el estudio. Hay mucha presión y tengo hambre. ¿Ustedes cómo están?"

_Twitteo_. Hubo muchas respuestas. Muchos favoritos y RT, Kloé subió hasta ver a una personita que le había respondido inmediatamente el Tweet.

_KloéRoy_Yo también he tenido un día ajetreado. Pero estoy muy feliz. :) X

_Zaynmalik_ahahaha c: hola Zayn, ¿Qué haces?

_KloéRoy_Escuchando música (: ¿y tú?

_Zaynmalik_ Tv…

_KloéRoy_ DM.

_Zaynmalik_ Ok :)

Emoción. Timidez. Corazón acelerado. Así se sentía Kloé en esos momentos. Hace mucho que no hablaba con el de esa forma. A decir verdad, nunca habían hablado de esa forma. Cuando estaban juntos. Ellos dos habían intercambiado números, pero nunca se habían llamado ni mensajeado. Por lo general, el era muy tímido. Y casi parecía que le daba miedo buscarla y hablar con ella en público. Ahora…ahora no era así. La llamo. Y estaba hablando con ella en Twitter. De oficial a oficial. ¿Un avance? ¿O será que nunca tuvieron la confianza para hablarse de esa forma?

Le llego un nuevo DM. Lo abrió.

Zayn le escribió "Perdón. Parece que lo de la cita se filtró en internet. No sé cómo paso. Y veo que mis fans te están atacando. Lo siento. :("

Kloé releyó varias veces lo que le había escrito Zayn y se quedó pensando antes de escribirle. No tenía por qué disculparse. Estaba segura que sus Pehelagartos serían peores. Aunque ellos respetaban.

Le escribió "No te preocupes. No tienes por qué disculparte. Está bien, además, últimamente han habido muchos rumores de eso, no me extraña. No pasa nada. :)"

Espero unos minutos hasta que el volvió a escribirle. "Aha, pero es muy incómodo. No tienen que portarse así, aunque espero que esto no te haya hecho cambiar de opinión. Ojala no."

¿"Ojala no"? Kloé se llevó una mano a la boca, escondiendo la sonrisita incrédula que se formó en sus labios. ¿Malik estaba ligando con ella acaso? Puso los ojos en blanco. Pero ya que él empezó…

Escribió "Ahh! Ya veo…soy muy cotizada. Lol"

No paso mucho tiempo para que escribiera "Yeaah…mucho :) X"

Kloé se rasco la barbilla, divertida, le agradaba mucho hablar con él. Se sentía muy bien. Muy feliz. Poco a poco. La tensión se fue y se encontraron hablando de temas triviales, incluso, Zayn se cansó de andar escribiendo y le pidió si podían hablar por SKYPE. Kloé había agrandado los ojos pero acepto, intento peinarse con los dedos y sonar lo más ligera y despreocupada posible, claro. Y no hallarse tan roja frente a la cámara, ya que con cada cosa que él decía ella estallaba en risas, que le ponían los cachetes más rojos aun. Y otra cosa también, Zayn estaba realmente guapo…guapísimo. Antes era guapo. Pero parecía que en los últimos meses se había puesto aún más…perfecto. Estaba…hermoso. Sí, eso era. Increíble, pero lo era. Habían chicos guapos, pero el…él se pasaba.

Sin saberlo, estuvieron hablando así por cuatro horas, cuando Kloé vio la hora: 11:45 p.m. se escandalizo, Mañana tendría que llevarle temprano la carpeta donde tenía las canciones que había escrito a Gustavo. Y si se dormía tarde no podría levantarse después. TOUCHE. Se despidió de Zayn y apago la laptop al igual que el televisor. Se metió en la cama. Los parpados le pesaban. Ahogo un bostezo antes de estirarse como un gato. ¡Qué delicia! Le encantaba dormir cuando se moría del sueño. Descansaba mucho. Al igual que comer cuando tenía mucha hambre, o tomar agua cuando…

Mejor se dormía. Era otra de sus desventajas. Cuando tenía mucho sueño comenzaba a pensar o decir cualquier babosada que se le pasara por la cabeza. O boqueaba cosas que no tendría por qué decir. ¡No había quien se la aguantara así! Era como si estuviera en trance. No sabía lo que decía. Y Después se arrepentía de todo. Los chicos unas ves la grabaron así y luego la subieron a _YouTube_. Pero tranquilos, ella se vengó deliciosamente después…y ellos no volvieron a vacilarla de esa manera. Cerró los ojos. En la oscuridad de su habitación, intento aferrarse a sus almohadas y luchar por que el sueño se apoderara de ella cuanto antes.

Había mucho que hacer en los dos siguientes días, pero Kloé no sabría el lio que sería el poder salir con Zayn Malik. Porque ahora todo era distinto. Muy diferente. Ahora si pertenecían a los mismos mundos.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola chicas…mil años después si ya sabemos y lo lamentamos mucho, no era nuestra intención que ninguna de ustedes se pusiera mal por nuestra demora y nos afectó mucho el saber que a Emma le había afectado tanto, que casi no podemos dormir por el cargo de conciencia se nos era insoportable el saber que una de nuestras lectoras se sintiera mal por el hecho de que no hubiéramos podido subir un nuevo capítulo, pero no fue a propósito ni por falta de inspiración, fue por falta de tiempo para escribir, pues verán Lau y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas acabamos de iniciar clases el 6 de febrero y es nuestro último año en el colegio, y es bastante complicado, además de eso tenemos clases extracurriculares en las tardes, y no habíamos podido organizar bien el tiempo, tanto así que solo podíamos escribir los fines de semana y ahora desde el siguiente sábado tendremos también clases. Así que esperamos que nos entiendan el por qué la tardanza, y no crean que la falta de tiempo nos va a detener ¡NO SEÑOR! Aremos lo imposible y hasta lo imposible por buscar tiempo en donde no lo hay para escribir, intentaremos subir lo más rápido posible…ah y estoy muy feliz es la primera nota que escribo para esta historia y espero que me haberla hecho bien, todas las notas anteriores las había escrito Lau y hoy no pudo escribirla porque estaba "muerta", yo también estoy algo cansada y más por la gripa que tengo pero bueno tenía que subir el capítulo lo más rápido posible…_

_Muchas gracias por esperarnos, y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y a las que no también…ah y le damos la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras._

_LiloMan4_

_Karen_

_Ximena_

_Crazy-love_

_Luna_

_Eliss_

_Emma_

_Muchos besos hasta el próximo capítulo karol25-laury13._

_**ZAYN&KLOÉ**_

_Hi girls ... thousand years if we know and very sorry, it was not our intention to put any of you sorry for our delay and greatly affected us know that Emma had affected him so much that we can hardly sleep at the office of consciousness was unbearable we know that one of our readers feel bad about the fact that we could not raise a new chapter, but it was on purpose or due to lack of inspiration, was due to lack of time to write, as will Lau and I have been very busy just begun classes on February 6 and is our last year at school, and is quite complicated, besides that we extracurricular classes in the evenings, and we could not organize the time, as well we could only write on weekends and now from the following Saturday we will also have classes. So we hope that we understand why the delay, and do not think that the lack of time we will stop no sir! Arem the impossible and the impossible to find time where there is not to write, try to climb as quickly as possible ... oh and I'm very happy the first note to write this story and I hope that I have done it well, all notes Lau had written earlier today and could not write it because I was "dead", I'm a little tired and that I have the flu but good chapter had to climb as quickly as possible..._

_Thank you very much for waiting for us, and thank you very much too all the girls who comment and not too ... oh and welcome to new readers._

_LiloMan4_

_Karen_

_Ximena_

_Crazy-love_

_Luna_

_Eliss_

_Emma_

_Many kisses until next chapter karol25-laury13._

_**ZAYN&KLOÉ**_

_Meninas hi ... mil anos, se sabemos e muito triste, não era a nossa intenção de colocar nenhum de vocês triste para o nosso atraso e muito afetado nos saber que Emma tinha afetado tanto que mal podemos dormir no escritório de consciência era insuportável sabemos que um de nossos leitores se sentir mal com o fato de que não poderia levantar um novo capítulo, mas foi de propósito ou por falta de inspiração, foi devido a falta de tempo para escrever, assim como Lau e eu tenho estado muito ocupado aulas apenas começaram em 6 de fevereir nosso último ano na escola, e é bastante complicado, além de que as aulas extracurriculares de noite, e nós não poderíamos organizar o tempo, bem só podemos escrever nos fins de semana e, agora, a partir do sábado seguinte, também terá aulas. Assim, esperamos que entendemos por que a demora, e não acho que a falta de tempo, vamos parar não senhor! Arem o impossível eo impossível encontrar tempo onde não é escrever, tentar subir o mais rápido possível ... Ah, e eu estou muito feliz a primeira nota para escrever esta história e espero que eu tenha feito bem, todas as notas Lau tinha escrito mais cedo hoje e não poderia escrever porque estava "morto", estou um pouco cansado e que eu tenho a gripe, mas bom capítulo tinha que subir o mais rápido possível ..._

_Muito obrigado por nos esperando, e muito obrigado a todas as meninas que comentam e não muito ... Ah, e bem-vindos para novos leitores._

_LiloMan4_

_Karen_

_Ximena_

_Crazy-amor_

_Luna_

_Eliss_

_Emma_

_Muitos beijos até o próximo capítulo karol25-laury13._


	12. 10:You and Me TogetherAgain

_**11: **__You And Me Together…Again._

El celular sonó como todas las mañanas. Esta vez era la canción _Payphone_ de Maroon 5 la que resonó en todo su esplendor, empeñada en sacarla de una buena ves de la cama. Kloé abrió los ojos, restregándose la mano por la cara y estirándose perezosamente como un gato. ¿Qué hora era? Se enderezo en la cama y se puso en posición fetal, apoyando su barbilla contra sus rodillas inclinadas. Hacia frio. Y no le apetecía para nada salir de sus sabanas calientes. Rechisto. ¿Y si le llevaba la carpeta a Gustavo más tarde? No… después le metería severo grito. Arg. Chasqueo la lengua. Poniéndose sus cómodas pantuflas de conejito mientras arrastraba los pies hasta entrar en el baño.

…_Seria el comienzo de un largo día…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡No se ha presentado! ¡Es increíble! suspira. Lee detenidamente el mensaje que ha recibido de su manager y pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Y ahora? Finalmente, decide dejar la carpeta encima del escritorio de Gustavo y regresar a su departamento. Era muy temprano. Kloé se despide y sale del estudio.

"Se suponía que tendría que encontrarme con Gustavo. Aha. Se suponía. Un viaje en vano al estudio…lo bueno es que tengo mucho tiempo libre"

Twitteo rápidamente desde su celular. La joven de mechitas rubias baja lentamente las escaleras al tiempo que intenta mantener su cabello fuera de su cara. Hay mucho viento. Y su cabello no colabora en nada. Termina de bajar los últimos dos escalones y solo puede pensar en una cosa:

Su cita con Zayn.

Siente una presión en el estomago y escalofríos.

¿Qué estará haciendo él en esos momentos?

Le ha dicho que le está yendo bien. Han firmado un contrato con Simón y muy pronto comenzaran a trabajar en su álbum. Eso está muy bien. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba la música…acostumbraba a cantar en todo momento. Era muy dulce entonces.

Hasta cuando le regalo aquellas flores…

_Sus favoritas._

Kloé suspira y guarda su Iphone. Su cabeza comienza una carrera loca. Le ha entrado el nervio. ¿Si estaba haciendo lo correcto en verlo de nuevo? Mordisquea sus labios rosa. Si no era así, no habría otra razón por la que su corazón golpeteara tan fuerte contra su pecho. Empieza a temblar. Kloé intenta controlarlo. Mariposas. Muchas mariposas. Se siente mareada.

«_Tengo tantas ganas de verlo que da miedo._»

Pero hay cierto temor.

Unos gritos ensordecedores y enfurecidos captaron por completo su atención.

Kloé siente unos brazos que la aferran y la halan hacia atrás con cierta brusquedad, la chica agranda sus ojos al contemplar una turba femenina iracunda que casi estaba por rebanarle la cabeza. Se sorprendió al escuchar la ola de insultos para nada amigables que provenían de parte de ellas. Arqueo una ceja, esas chicas no lucían para nada bien. Centro sus ojos en el logotipo que compartían todas en común en su indumentaria.

¿Así que estas eran las tan conocidas Directioners?

Entre el jaloneo y los gemidos, siente como si estuviera cayendo en un agujero negro, vueltas, vueltas, vueltas. Su garganta se contrajo. Palideció.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Aun después de estar resguardada tras sus guardaespaldas podía escuchar perfectamente cada grito. Cada insulto. Cada palabra que provenía de las bocas de aquellas muchachas…

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué habría hecho esta ves?_

Intento centrar sus ojos en el rostro de una jovencita de melena dorada, no podría pasar de los trece años. Ella se inclino hacia delante, intentando zafarse de los brazos que le impedían llegar hasta la tal Kloé.

_¡Maldita perra, quieres arrasar con todos! ¿¡No te conformaste con Harry y ahora quieres a Zayn!? ¡Déjalos tranquilos! ¡Estúpida hija de…_

¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

—Kloé entra al auto.

La orden de Marco, uno de sus guardias llega lejana a sus oídos, la chica contempla contrariada a aquella niñita y se deja arrastrar hasta el auto, atrás quedaba David intentando refrenar la horda. Kloé entro en la camioneta con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿¡Que rayos había sido todo eso!? Ella ni siquiera había salido con Harry y aun no había visto a Zayn.

Agarro su celular y escribió rápidamente.

"ACABO DE VIVIR UNA EXPERIENCIA HORROZA. ¡CASI ME MATAN!"

Unas manos se afincaron en su hombro derecho. Ella volvió sus ojos, asustados, a uno de sus guardias, Marco sonreía débilmente mientras le extendía una botella de agua, Kloé la contemplo unos minutos, reacia, hasta que finalmente alargo el brazo y la acepto.

El agua fría le ayudo un poco en refrenar los intensos latidos de su corazón.

Llevo una mano a su pecho, preocupada. Debía tranquilizarse. Esas chicas no le harían nada con sus gorilones cercas. Cerró los ojos. Los sintió arder.

No…

_Inhala, exhala…no llores…todo está bien._

La vos de Johnny, lejana, vino a su cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

Johnny…

El siempre estaba a su lado, incluso en los peores momentos, siempre estaba ahí.

Escucho un ruidito provenir de su celular: eran las interacciones de su Twitter.

Como era de esperar, estaban que reventaban. Kloé comenzó a leer cada una de ellas, relajándose un poco al saber que sus Pehelagartos estaban igual de asustados y preocupados como ella, sonrió, pero la paz no duro mucho en su corazón.

_KloéRoy_. No te preocupes, la próxima vez será ;)

¿¡Pero qué rayos les pasaba a esas chicas!?

¿¡Acaso estaban locas!?

Resoplo. Si que estaban locas. ¡Estaban dementes! ¿Mandarle amenazas de muerte a una persona solo por encontrarse con alguien? Uff. Bueno, unos días atrás las entendía, vale, eran muchos rumores. Eran sus ídolos. ¡Pero esto era otra cosa!

Era muy diferente ya cuando se juntaban para tramar darle una paliza.

Por supuesto que sí.

Totalmente injustificable. Sacudió la cabeza, mejor dejaba de pensar ya en eso.

La furgoneta paro, Kloé miro extrañada a Carlo.

¿Ya habían llegado?

—Hemos llegado, Señorita Roy. —Anuncio Carlo.

_¡Oh, por supuesto!_

—Gracias, Carlo. Que tengas un buen día. —susurro, perdida, mientras se bajaba de la camioneta con la ayuda de Marco, Kloé intento esbozar una sonrisa, aun estaba muy tensa, Marco se la quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos unos instantes, la muchacha vacilo en despedirse y se dirigió a su casa.

¡Necesitaba descansar!

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, resoplando, entro, tirando el bolso y descalzándose lentamente, como siempre hacia cuando llegaba a su casa. Quedo en sus medias tobilleras, recogió sus botas y camino por los pasillos hasta entrar en la sala…

No. jodas.

¿Es enserio?

En la sala, en la mitad de la sala. Había una grande, inmensa, GIGANTE caja de regalo. La castaña gruño. ¿Más sorpresas? Dejo caer las botas en el suelo y rodeo la caja recelosa, no se fiaba. Aunque no parecía nada sospechoso. ¿Qué sería? ¿Quién se tomaría el trabajo de enviarle un regalo tan grande? Curiosa, dio un paso al frente. Dos. La caja estaba mucho más cerca.

Ahí, Chuchi. No más sorpresas. ¿Sí?

Acerco sus manos y empezó a desanudar nudos y tirar de lazos, y lazos, y lazos. Finalmente, la tapa de la caja cedió, se inclino para ver qué era lo que guardaba en su interior…

—¡SORPRESA!

Kloé salto en su sitio y soltó un chillido, trastabillando hacia atrás y llevándose un buen susto que ni la madre, cayó sobre su trasero y miro con ojos desorbitados a una Kylie gritando una y otra vez y bailando como una serpiente.

¿¡Pero qué…!?

— ¡Hola, hola, hola, hola! ¡SORPRESA! ¡HOLA CIELITO! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué estas en el suelo? ¡LEVANTATE! Pobrecita, ¡Te extrañe mucho! —chillaba una y otra vez su mejor amiga saliendo de la caja y tirando de ella para asfixiarla entre sus brazos.

—Kylie, Kylie, Kylie no respiro, no respiro, ¡no respiro! —repitió en un hilillo de vos. Sintiendo sus pulmones estrechos. La aludida agrando sus ojos asustada y la soltó rápidamente. La castaña de ojos verdes respiro hondamente hasta sentir que el color volvía a subirle al rostro, Kylie se mordió la lengua, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada y, de repente, abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a tirar hiperactivamente de sus brazos mientras decía:

— ¡Kloé! ¡Estoy aquí, en Londres, y no en los ángeles! Te extrañe muchísimo. —dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Contentísima. Kloé, más relajada, frunció el ceño y fue cayendo en cuenta…

—Tu…como…espera… ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cuando llegaste!?

—Esta mañana. Estaré unos días aquí. ¿Qué tal? Guau—chiflo— ¡Estas cambiadísima! Más alta. ¿Creciste? Y vaya… ¡me encanta tu pelo! ¿Cuándo te las hiciste? ¡Vaya! Estas más bonita. Muy guapa, Eeeh, picarona. —comenzó a apuntarla con el dedo. Kloé rio. Vaya. No había cambiado ni un poco.

—Hola Kylie, yo también te extrañe. —dijo, abrazándola, Kylie sonrió. Echándose el largo cabello castaño hacia atrás, ella también era muy bonita, muy guapa; con su melena castaña, lacia, ahora con unas luces de color marrón, los ojos grandes, orlados en generosas pestañas, de un color marrón clarito, labios rosados, figura esbelta, no era muy alta, era más bien menuda, de huesos pequeños. Kylie era un poco extraña, bastante extravagante, una Pehelagarta total.

Cuando Kloé estaba en los Ángeles, solía pasar vacaciones enteras en la casa de los Jenner, era una familia un poco… ¿Peculiar? Si, lo era, y bastante. Pero eran muy cálidos, según Bruce, el Papá de Kendall y Kylie. Reconocía a Kloé como una Jenner más, y como era una familia que le chiflaba la letra «K_._» pues eso lo hacía mucho más fácil todo.

La adoraban.

Y como Gustavo era intimo de Kris, pues eso hacia los lazos mucho más estrechos entre ellos. Kylie había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, mejor dicho: desde que Gustavo ocupo el lugar de su tutor, desde los once años. Y la última vez que la había visto fue hasta hace unos pocos meses, en su cumpleaños, Kylie había tenido la gentileza de viajar hasta Cartagena y pasar con ella unas cuantas semanas.

Ahora volvían a verse, y pareciera que eso fue hace siglos.

Kylie volvió a sonreír una vez más, sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡Ay, Kloé! ¡Yo también te extrañe mucho! —dijo tomándola de las manos. —. ¡Tengo mucho que contarte! ¡Y tú tienes mucho de que contarme también! Pero, antes de eso, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Iremos a cine? ¿Veremos una Peli? ¡Ah! ¿Ya te viste Luna nueva? ¿Qué tal? ¿Tienes chocolates? ¡Imagínate! —chillo, Kloé parpadeaba, intentando seguir su ritmo. ¿Cómo era que podía hablar tanto sin respirar siquiera? — ¡a que no sabes! —. Kloé negó con la cabeza. — ¡los descarados de mis Managers no me an dejado ni oler un chocolate en meses! ¿Puedes creerlo? —Volvió a negar con la cabeza. — ¡Dime que tienes chocolates!

—Pues…si, en la cocina…pero…—Ya ella se había ido pitando a la cocina. Kloé suspiro. RARA. Pero, bueno…ella también era rara así que…"Lo raro es lindo". ¿O no? se asomo a la cocina y se encontró con una Kylie devorando toda una caja entera de chocolate. ¡Sus provisiones!

Kloé pestañeo varias veces, aturdida. — ¡Eh, pero no te los comas todos a la vez! Al menos dame uno. —intento agarrar una barra de chocolatina, pero Kylie fue más rápida y la evadió con facilidad, comiéndose el chocolate que antes estaba por coger su amiga, Kloé resoplo. Poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

—Está bien, cómetelos todos. Ya me tocara comprar mas esta tarde cuando salga con…_Zayn._ —dijo muy bajito, en su desliz se dio cuenta de que aun no le había contado eso a Kylie, intento arreglarlo rápidamente. —Ehh, Aha, eso… comete todos tus chocolates, me iré a bañar.

Salió pitando a su cuarto con las mejillas encendidas, cuando intento cerrar la puerta Kylie metió un pie y entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, aun con chocolates en sus manos.

Sus ojos centellaron.

— ¡Eh, tú señorita! ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a salir con Malik después de todo lo que te hizo ese…ese pendejo? No Kloé, enserio no te pases. —la miro ceñuda, la última vez que había escuchado de él en la vida de su amiga, esta estaba destrozada, con lagrimas en los ojos y estaba mal, y nada bueno ocurría cuando ella caía en esos estados. — quiero escuchar todo lo que sucede antes de agarrar mis cosas e ir a golpear al capullo ese que tanto te gusta.

Kloé estaba roja, sentía su rostro hecho un poema, frunció el ceño ante lo último que dijo.

—Eh, espera, calma tu burro amiga, bueno veras…la verdad es que hablamos y obviamente hay muchos temas que quedaron inconclusos, hay que aclarar muchas cosas y bueno…el me invito a salir y yo dije que sí. Eso fue todo lo que paso, y tu no lo vas a golpear porque yo no lo permitiré—Kylie descompuso la cara—Si, si, se que fue un tonto hace un tiempo, pero bueno, solo vamos a hablar, no puede ser que hablarle me vaya a hacer daño, y ahora me voy a bañar. Si quieres después podemos ir de compras. —. Termino de concluir entrando en el cuarto de baño, Kylie se cruzo de brazos y se sentó de golpe en la cama de la joven de mechitas rubias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡No puedo creer que intentar comprar una ramera sea tan difícil! —resoplo, indignada, una joven de largas hebras oscuras y ojos marrones, a su lado, su compañera de ojos de ensueño, se limita a encoger los hombros. Eran las 4: 37 de la tarde. Zayn la vendría a recoger a las 7 de la noche. Aun le quedaban tres horas para arreglarse. Y aun no sabía que ponerse. Suspiro. Inclinándose hacia delante y cruzando los brazos sobre el asiento delantero. El auto se había detenido.

— ¿Ya llegamos Carlo?

—Señorita, hay una multitud de gente en la entrada del condominio que no me deja cruzar; llamare a seguridad para que los aparten. —Kloé se limito a contemplar con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacta. ¡Esto era increíble! las mismas chicas de la mañana corrían detrás del auto y golpeaban con furia las ventanas.

La seguridad requirió de al menos una hora para hacerle camino al auto y alejar a la multitud de chicas enfurecidas.

— ¡Que te digo están locas! Kylie, aun no he salido con él y mira, ¡parecen gatas salvajes! —decía Kloé, ya en la cocina de su departamento, su amiga la miraba con expresión taciturna, con los ojos clavados en los _Sándwiches_ que preparaba la joven cantante.

—Ya haber, comamos, te tienes que bañar y arreglar, ahorita vienen por ti…más bien apúrate antes de que me arrepienta de estar ayudándote. —musito con los ojos achicados, aun no estaba del todo contenta con la decisión de su amiga, pero ya que, no le quedaba de otra que apoyarla, ¿no? la miro, acercándose a por su Sándwich, Kloé estaba radiante. Suspiro.

Nada más triste que bajarla de la nube ahorita.

Y quizá, después de todo…ese tal Zayn no sea tan capullo.

Quizá solo un poco.

…

— ¿Kloé? ¿Ya estas lista? —pregunto, impaciente en su cama, había estado ojeando el IPad de su amiga, pero esta se tardaba un milenio cambiándose. Puso los ojos en blanco, se levanto y se acerco a su cuarto del closet. —. ¡KLOÉ!

— ¡Ya salgo, no me tardo! —respondió. Kylie revoleo los ojos.

— ¡Date prisa! Ya van a ser las siete.

— ¡Ya estoy lista!

— ¡Entonces sal!

— ¿Qué tal? —abrió de golpe la puerta, Kylie aligero la expresión en su cara, alzo las cejas, Kloé salió lentamente y con su típica sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, la castaña de orbes verdes giro sobre sí misma y poso sus manos en su cintura, mirando sus pies. Finalmente se había decidido por unos Jeans blancos con manchas azules, moldeados perfectamente a sus largas piernas y algo rotos en los muslos, una polera negra de mangas largas con taches en los hombros, se había maquillado muy levemente, Kloé era una chica extremadamente hermosa, desde siempre, y ahora este factor se estaba desarrollando aun mas, nunca necesito del maquillaje para hacer resaltar esta cualidad: así era ella. Lo bueno es que era por naturaleza, las Roy eran muy guapas; ella y su hermana mayor eran muy bonitas. Se había pasado la rayita negra en sus preciosos ojos, acentuando su color…ahora verde, ahora turquesa, ahora gris….todos juntos. Y las largas y abundantes pestañas negras. Los labios rosados, maquillados con un gloss de fresa, El cabello lacio, brillante y largo hasta la cintura, le caía como una salvaje cascada por hombros y espalda, fino como la seda.

Toda una obra de arte.

—Quieres matar a ese chico. —negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisita asomándose en sus labios, su amiga pestañeo, sonriendo y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Me veo bien?

—Pregúntaselo a él. —rio Kylie, Kloé hizo un puchero, iba a hablar pero el citofono de la sala comenzó a sonar, las castañas quedaron tiesas en el suelo, una con las cejas arqueadas y la otra sonrojada.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito Kloé, y salió corriendo hasta la sala, Kylie la siguió con curiosidad, la castaña de orbes verdes se mordió el labio y hundió en el botón del citofono.

—Hola. —Hablo la chica lenta y claramente, intentando controlar los nervios y la ansiedad.

—Hey estoy aquí, pero tus gorilones no me dejan pasar—hablo un Zayn un poco frustrado. Kloé comenzó a experimentar colores en la cara. Que vos. Que acento. Tan varonil. Atrayente. Lo escucho suspirar. Ahí. . — ¿Kloé? ¿Estás ahí?

—Ehh, si, si. —hablo rápidamente, ruborizada.

— ¿Puedes salir?

—Claro, nos vemos abajo.

Y corto. Giro sobre sus pies feliz. Pero al ver a su amiga cruzada de brazos y mirándola con curiosidad sintió un poco de pena. Que mal. Ella que la había venido a visitar y ahora tenía que dejarla. Uish. Se lo recompensaría después. Esbozo una sonrisa y se acerco a ella.

—Ya me voy Kylie, y bueno…gracias por entender, te puedes quedar aquí y si llegan estos pendejos a molestarte golpéalos. —la chica rio, Kloé sonrió y le beso una mejilla. Luego salió por la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y el pulso disparado. Sintió su garganta contraerse cuando pudo divisarlo desde ahí.

¡Jesucristo!

¿Ese era Zayn?

¿Podía ser más perfecto?

Antes solo era un chico un poco flaco y con un estilo diferente, ahora había cambiado, se veía mas alto, quizá le sacaba unos cuantos pies de altura, su cabello seguía siendo un _Mohawk _crecido mientras a los lados había poco cabello, cuanto le había gustado ese corte de cabello…sus rasgos estaban más desarrollados, estaba más fornido, mas musculoso, noto los dos zarcillos que llevaba, lo recorrió tan rápido con la mirada que no supo como rápidamente ya había gravado su nueva apariencia en su mente, cuando estuvo más cerca, su corazón latió con fuerza. Sus piernas temblaban, se sentía idiotizada por su presencia. Sus ojos. Aun seguían conservando ese brillo en sus ojos caramelo. Zayn inclino el rostro un poco hacia la izquierda, mirándola fijamente, la intensidad se veía reflejada en su mirada, Kloé se sintió desnuda un instante, sintiéndose atrapada por esa mirada, cuando llego a él lo saludo, todo en cámara lenta, con un beso en su mejilla. Tan suave. Zayn sonreía.

Qué hermoso…

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto ella, sintiéndose embriagada por el aroma masculino que desprendía él. Olía increíblemente bien. ¿No se lo habían dicho nunca?

—Sí, claro…—murmuro, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto de su camioneta negra, ella sonrió,

Ya no podía reprimir los nervios. Quería gritar. De verdad…que lo había echado mucho de menos, a él…a él… más que todo a él…

Kloé se removió inquieta en su sitio, tiro de un mechón rebelde de su cabello y sonrió.

—Y, ¿A dónde iremos?—pregunto, acomodándose en el asiento y manteniendo su delicada sonrisa. Lo miro. Su corazón latía con desespero, henchido de gozo y felicidad. Se sentía extrañamente bien, espectacularmente bien. A su lado, Zayn le hacía olvidar todo y pensar únicamente en…Zayn.

Flotando de felicidad, se dedico a mirarlo con suma atención, su corazón se contraía y expandía dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, completamente fascinada por la majestad y atractivo de Zayn comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias sobre el contorno del hermoso rostro del joven, contemplo su brillante y sedoso cabello negro, con aquel tope peinado hacia arriba, en ese momento tuvo una tentación enorme de hundir sus dedos sobre ese mar de cabellos negros que, aparentemente destilaban ser suaves al tacto, mordió sus labios, contemplando las largas pestañas que orlaban de forma generosa los castaños ojos de Zayn llenos de vida y suspicacia, en un momento, sus ojos siguieron vagando por el perfecto rostro de Zayn hasta tropezar con aquellos labios carnosos y rojizos. Fue azotada por un deseo sobrenatural de poseer aquellos labios, devorarlos, morderlos con sus dientes y…

Kloé pestañeo, algo aturdida por el hilo de pensamientos que estaba tomando su cabeza y, sin previo aviso, sintió ruborizarse, con las mejillas encendidas de calor aparto sus ojos de él, con sumo esfuerzo, ya que, sentía que era inevitable quitarle la mirada de encima.

Zayn, muy lejos del hilo bochornoso de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza hacia ella y la miro con aquel brillo de alegría destilando en sus preciosos ojos, su sonrisa posada en sus labios.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al cine y luego a cenar, ¿Qué te parece? —respondió, mirándola atentamente, Kloé intento hacer a un lado los pensamientos perversos y concentrarse en la conversación, asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que le parecía bien su propuesta.

—Me parece bien—dijo sonriéndole, pero de pronto recordó algo. —pero que no sea de miedo, no las soporto; me causan fobia y después en la noche no me dejan dormir. —confeso con sinceridad, Zayn frunció los labios.

—Pero yo quería ver una peli de miedo…—insistió débilmente.

—Que no te digo, luego tú no vas a estar en la noche durmiendo conmigo para que yo no sienta miedo. — ¡Ooops! Gran error. La castaña abrió sus ojos con sorpresa: Vaya, decir eso ¡y con la mente de Zayn!

—Yo podría dormir contigo, si tú quieres, claro. —Zayn tuvo el gran descaro de lanzarle una sonrisita maliciosa, Kloé abrió la boca, ¡descarado! Solo a él se le ocurría decir eso, ¡primera cita y ya saliendo con sus prevenciones!

— ¡QUE, QUE! ¡Atrevido! NO señor. —exclamo dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro, aunque, de todas formas, a ella no le molestaba que el saliera con sus perversidades; después de todo, a Kloé le gustaba todo de Zayn: Era perfecto.

El camino transcurrió entre risas y bromas de parte de los dos jóvenes, hasta que llegaron al teatro, el cual parecía un hervidero de gente. Kloé se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, con el cuerpo tieso y mirando con preocupación el camino atestado de gente. Su corazón se agito dentro de su pecho y su pulso cardiaco se acelero brutalmente. ¡Ni loca saldría de ese auto! Zayn susurro algunas palabras que no llego a escuchar, se cohibió y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una delgada capa húmeda, parpadeo, las largas pestañas negras humedecidas, Zayn se exalto bastante al verla de pronto en ese estado por lo que rápidamente tomo su mano y la jalo hacia él, estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos, la carita de Kloé quedo apoyada en el pecho del joven mientras volvía a recordar nuevamente aquel suceso que se convertía en una pesadilla viviente todas las noches; Ella de doce años y en la misma situación, rodeada de gente con caras malvadas y llorando desconsoladamente porque le habían echado un liquido extraño en su pequeña muñeca y la delicada piel se escocía y ardía histéricamente. Kloé ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir un mal trato de las personas, pero aun no lograba acostumbrarse a salir entre espacios pequeños y el estar rodeada de gente que sabía perfectamente que ella no era de su agrado, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente y sus ojos a derramar lágrimas insensiblemente. Era algo en lo que tenía que trabajar para superarlo.

Las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba Zayn en su cabello la fueron relajando e hipnotizando de una manera asombrosa, los sollozos ya habían desaparecido hasta que los quejidos dejaron de escucharse. Su miedo fue opacado por las hermosas sensaciones que despertaba Zayn desde el interior de su pecho, su cara estaba apoyada en el hombro de este mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, respirando únicamente con el objetivo de seguir inhalando el perfume de Zayn y perder así toda claridad de pensamiento y enfrascarse únicamente en aquel joven de perfecta hermosura.

Duraron así varios minutos hasta que Kloé abrió los ojos y subió hasta quedar deslumbrada por el rostro angelical de Zayn, el le sonreía, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos tiernamente sus mejillas. Kloé sintió como si miles de mariposas echasen a volar con alas luminosas desde el interior de su pecho, estaba tan conmovida que sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero lagrimas de felicidad.

—Gracias Zayn, de verdad que me has sabido tranquilizar de una forma…—susurro, aun conteniendo el aliento y apartándose con un dedo una lagrimilla que resbalo por su mejilla.

Zayn sonrió instantáneamente, colocando una mano encima de la fina y blanca de Kloé que se dedicaba a enjugar sus lágrimas, la joven castaña le ofreció una sonrisa y no lo alejo.

—Bajemos, te prometo que nada te va a pasar. Yo voy a estar a tu lado y te voy a proteger.

Sus palabras hicieron volar su corazón hacia otra dimensión. Su respiración aun era un poco irregular y sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar el lugar con cierta inquietud, ¿Le haría caso? Zayn tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la suya, llamando su atención, Kloé lo miro intensamente a los ojos y se armo de valor al ver su cálida sonrisa. Sonrió instantáneamente. Zayn le dedico una caricia en el dorso de su mano fina y delicada. Dándole un suave apretón para luego salir, así, con sus manos entrelazadas y azotados por una ola intensa de Paparazis. Había alrededor de veinte guardias a su alrededor despejándole el camino, todo fue muy rápido. Zayn la guio siempre hacia adelante y ella ni siquiera sintió cuando salieron del jaloneo y entraron al teatro, lo miro sorprendida. Cada milímetro de su cuerpo revoloteaba ante la cercanía de Zayn y sus manos unidas. Su rostro cambiaba de color, Zayn sonrió una vez más, con sus ojos brillantes de alegría y le acaricio con los dedos una de sus mejillas levemente teñidas, de ese rosado tan natural.

— ¿Ves? Nada te ah pasado. Ahora…

—Compra las entradas para ver la chica de la capa roja. —completo Kloé con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, Zayn hizo una mueca de fastidio, Kloé lo miro con severidad. — ¡No entrare a ver una película de miedo! Ya te lo dije Malik, lo tomas o lo dejas. —. Dijo muy segura de sí misma, lo escucho bufar entre dientes, la chica lo miro aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Ya que...espérame aquí. —dijo revoleando los ojos y dándole la espalda.

"_Oooh si amor, molesto te ves mas partible"_ Kloé aguardo hasta que Zayn volvió a acercarse a ella con sus dos boletos de entrada para ver "La chica de la capa roja" la castaña contemplo sus preciadas entradas con ojos de corazón y, muy complacida se dejo guiar de la mano por Zayn que la arrastraba hasta la cafetería del teatro, en donde se quedo prendada de todo los dulces que vio y, terminaron comprando dos sodas gigantes, un paquete de palomitas y otro enorme de mecatos y chocolates, la hermosa castaña estaba tan liada que ni su soda se pudo preparar, Zayn, profundamente enternecido, le sirvió su soda y, poniéndole una mano en la cintura entraron a su respectiva sala de cine.

¡Oh, valla!

Habían por lo menos una docena de guardias resguardando la sala de cine, ya que no únicamente ellos verían la película, la sala estaría perfectamente llena excepto por las tres últimas filas superiores que estaban explícitamente reservadas para la pareja, Kloé recorrió la habitación con la mirada y, entre los murmullos y el siseo entre las chicas, se sentaron en la última fila junto a la pared, con los guardias otorgándoles un poco de privacidad a la pareja dejando una fila intermedio.

Realmente, esto no les molestaba en lo absoluto a los dos jóvenes, para ellos, la sala era completamente suya, y no hacían mas que disfrutar de la amada presencia que tenían a su lado, las luces se apagaron y Kloé busco en donde situar su refresco, interesada por ver, al fin, su amada película, loca de amor abrió una bolsa de papitas, escuchando la suave risa de Zayn a su lado, la chica lo miro, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres? —le acerco su bolsa, Zayn asintió y cogió un par de papitas, la joven aprecio con deleite sus largas pestañas negras y los sedosos cabellos de su copete, con unas ganas infinitas de poder acariciar ese mar de cabellos negros, tan finos y agradables a la vista, ¿serian así de suaves como se veían? mordió sus labios, intentando apartar la vista y no mirar por nada del mundo los acolchados labios carnosos, suaves y rosados de…¡Por Dios!, con el cuerpo revoloteándole, en otra dimensión, perdida, intento concentrarse en la película, su corazón se agito dentro de su pecho. Sus mejillas ardiendo. ¡Ahí!

Su mano estaba sobre su soda, mientras su mente luchaba por apartar la perfecta imagen de Zayn inclinándose un poco sobre ella para coger de sus papitas y lo hermoso que se había visto desde esa posición, ¡Oh, valla! ¿Eso podría malinterpretarse? Mhmm

.Labios._Ahora _

Fuego corría por sus venas, y casi muere de un _Heart_ _attack_ cuando Zayn pone su mano suavemente sobre la suya y le da un leve apretón, sorprendida, agranda sus ojos, para mirarlo y ofrecerle una sonrisa, dándole a entender que no le molestaba que tomara su mano, al contrario.

Sus ojos volvieron lentamente hacia la pantalla.

Era bonito cuando alguien te hacía sentir que eras especial.

En toda la película, Zayn no pudo reprimir las ganas inmensas, infinitas, el deseo enorme e irrefrenable que ascendía incansable por sus venas de el poder besarla, abrazarla, estrecharla contra su pecho y así poder sentir cada mili metra parte de su cuerpo contra la suya, ¡Cuánto la había deseado, extrañado! ¡Cuántas noches desveladas recordando su presencia! Un cosquilleo hormigueaba en todo su cuerpo, quería jalarla más hacia sí, sentirla más cerca, no soportaba mas las distancias que los separaban, si tan solo….si tan solo hubiera aceptado…la hubiera tenido, finalmente la hubiera tenido, ella seria suya, hubiera sido tan suya como siempre lo había anhelado desde el momento en que sus ojos llegaron a contemplar por primera vez a la hermosa Kloé. Nunca antes sus ojos habían contemplado tanta hermosura ni armonía en un cuerpo de mujer.

Ella era perfecta.

Ella era el amor de su vida.

Y tenía que ser suya, como siempre tuvo que ser.

Poseído por la magnitud de los sentimientos y las emociones que borboteaban a mil en el interior de su pecho intento acaparar su atención en la película y no en la chica que tenía a su lado. _Concéntrate, Zayn. Concéntrate._ Pensó. "trata de no saltar encima de ella."

O, por lo menos…aun no.

Chasqueo la lengua, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron cuando la escucho acercarse demasiado a él, su aliento chocaba contra su cara y el sentía marearse, Kloé le murmuro algo al oído referente a donde iban a cenar…no pudo entenderla muy bien, solo veía como movía sus labios, Oh, aquellos labios. Tan exquisitamente rosados.

La primera vez que la vio no supo identificar con exactitud si tanta belleza seria natural o si era así de hermosa luchada a la fuerza. Pero no, así era ella: naturalmente. Lo que lo volvía loco. Kloé pareció quedarse contrariada ante su silencio y, su evidente ignorada, de pronto por el ruido. Suponía, que estaría pensando ella. Espero a que se alejara solo un poco y, entonces sí, poder agarrarla por el mentón, ¡valla sorpresa se dio! Ella lo miro con sus hermosos ojos místicos, medio violetas ahora, anonadada. Pero el no perdió tiempo en ello, acerco su rostro hasta ella hasta que sus labios chocaron con aquella preciada boca.

Casi sufre un paro cardiaco.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin poder saborear sus labios, sentirlos entre sus dientes!

La chica jadeo, mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Zayn cerró sus ojos, saboreando sus labios contra los suyos, casi derritiéndose, su cuerpo perdía fuerza y dejaba de responder, la aferro contra él, como nunca había aferrado a otra chica, Kloé, al principio, seguía sin responder, azotada por un millar de sentimientos y sensaciones diferentes en su pecho, su corazón se contraía y expandía dolorosamente, su cuerpo se debilitaba, los labios de Zayn acariciaban los suyos, moviéndolos, ella sin responder, estremecida por el poder de su beso sobrenatural, poso ambas manos en sus mejillas y las acaricio, halándolo hacia ella, acariciando los cabellos de su nuca y penetrando en su cabello, Oh, aquel cabello, aquella suavidad, Zayn se estremeció entre sus brazos, lo saboreo todo, hasta tuvo sus labios entre sus dientes, aquel de abajito, tan rojizos y perfectos. Ella no escuchaba nada. No le importaba si quiera si llegaban a tomarles fotos. ¡Tanto tiempo sin sentirlo de esa manera! El gimoteo cuando apreso su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sin llegar a hacerlo sangrar.

Oh, esto era…incomparable. Jamás se podría comparar tal perfección.

Finalmente la soltó, por falta de aire, ¡tontos pulmones! Abrió sus ojos, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Penetrándola con su mirada. Queriendo saberlo todo de ella. Poderle leer la mente. La imagen que tenía ella era sublime; el rostro acabado de hermosura, con sus mejillas con ese sonrosado levemente desvanecido, los ojos más dulces que brillantes, su boca, ahora de un tono más rojizo, que el natural rosado de ella, y el cabello, lacio, castaño, ahora con mechitas rubias, cayendo como cascada por sus hombros y espalda, era 100% sensual.

Con quince años, y como lo prendía…

Como ninguna otra, ni siquiera las más experimentadas lograban hacerle sentir la cuarta parte de lo que Kloé, con solo quince años, lograba hacerle sentir, con solo un roce, una ingenua caricia, o una dulce sonrisa.

Era incomparable tal perfección.

La película acabo. Ni siquiera pudo llegar a comprender bien la trama, era imposible concentrarse con aquella chica a su lado. Los guardias le aconsejaron que se fueran antes de que la gente comenzara a acumularse a su lado; así lo hicieron, fueron escoltados hasta afuera del teatro, Zayn la miraba embelesado, bañada con las luces artificiales de la ciudad y la ensoñadora de la luna.

Diosa.

—Ahora sí. —dijo ella, una vez estuvo dentro de su camioneta. — ¿Adonde cenaremos? Muero de hambre. —añadió. Sobándose la panza; eran las 9:15 de la noche.

— Bueno…boy a ser honesto; no hice reservación, así que nos tocara cenar en mi departamento, si no te molesta. —decía mientras ponía en marcha la camioneta.

—No, está bien, solo cenaremos. —afirmo la castaña, sonriéndole a Zayn.

Zayn le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban bajo la escasa luz que trepaba por las ventanas del auto. —_Ok_, entonces vamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El departamento donde vivía Zayn quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, el poder entrar al condómino del pelinegro se obstaculizo un poco; pues habían miles de chicas gritando y Paparazis haciendo lo único que sabían hacer: pegarse molestosamente contra las ventanas del auto y gritar y tomar fotos, y ni siquiera tenían la gentileza de quitarle el flash a las cámaras, NADA. Kloé parpadeaba, un poco abrumada por el flash que iluminaba directamente sus ojos, el caos duro menos esta vez; ya que habían muchos más guardias facilitando la entrada, todo era un escándalo. Finalmente, ya adentro pudieron respirar con calma y solo eran ellos dos. Solos. Zayn y ella. Kloé sintió un poco de temor al estar expuesta a tal brutal intimidad. Pero debía relajarse. Nada pasaría. Nada que ella no quisiera. Respiro profundamente y se relajo.

—Veamos…acá hay pastas para hacer, ¿te gustan las pastas? —pregunto el joven pelinegro desde el interior de la heladería, no hubo respuestas. Zayn se extraño. La llamo. Nada. Frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde se había ido? — Kloé, ¿Dónde estás?

—Oh, ¡por acá! Estaba buscando un baño pero creo que me perdí—su vos cada vez se escuchaba más cerca. —como salgo de…

Oh. Su reacción fue cómica. Ella estaba de espaldas. Y había tropezado y caído entre sus brazos. Kloé se había estremecido. Y su reacción fue épica. Solo estaban ellos dos. ¿Quién mas había creído que la había sujetado? La chica sonrió. Posando una mano encima de su pecho.

—Me encontraste…—reconoció.

—Aha. —suspiro. La tenía tan cerca. Tanto así…que ya quería un beso de su boca, ella respiraba algo acelerada. Y, antes de que se escabullera por su lado, como siempre, la tomo de los brazos y la acerco a él, chocando sus bocas, ¡Que oleada de estremecimiento recorrió sus cuerpos! Cada vez sentía esto mucho más propio. Sus manos acariciaron sus brazos, cubiertos por la fina tela negra de la camisa que llevaba ella, más, más, cada vez el beso se volvía más fogoso. Más intenso. Ella se estremecía, se aparto un poco. Cuando ya sus pulmones luchaban por agarrar más aire, y Zayn quería volver a jalarla hacia si otra vez. Le robo otro beso, y otro. Ella sonrió y se alejo completamente.

—Si me gustan las pastas. —respondió antes de salir pitando a la cocina. — ¿Cómo harás las pastas? —escucho que gritaba desde la cocina.

—Mmm no se… ¿Qué tal espagueti a la carbonara?

— ¡rico! Bueno, manos a la obra. —dijo la joven castaña quitándose su chaqueta y quedando con un _Sweater _el cual solo remango solo un poco, le gustaba así. Ayudo al pelinegro a sacar los ingredientes, cocinando uno al lado del otro, y dándose de probar si estaba bien al gusto. Como…como si fueran una pareja de novios.

Suspiro. A Kloé no le desagradecería en nada esa idea.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista. Fueron al comedor y prepararon la mesa. Los dos. El ambiente era tan cálido y especial. Ambos entusiasmado, realmente sus espaguetis se veían exquisitos.

— ¡Vaya que hacemos un buen equipo! Esto se ve delicioso. —comento la castaña, con los ojos brillando al contemplar sus espaguetis, que comenzó a devorar, Zayn sonrió. ¡Era como una Nialler! El clon femenino de Niall. Y aquello le agradaba mucho. Niall era muy especial para él, y si fuera una chica: seria exactamente como Kloé.

—Sí, nos quedo muy bien. —murmuro, terminando de acabar su plato, lo contemplo vacio: era la hora. Respiro hondamente. Su cuerpo estaba miro. Era lo que deseaba. Esto era lo que quería.

—Kloé, veamos TV. Aun es temprano…

La chica asintió, llevando los platos al lavabo y regresando con él, se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá, Zayn prendió la televisión: estaba en Nickelodeon, seguramente Harry se estaba viendo el maratón de Bob esponja: el cual aun estaban dando. Verían Bob esponja.

Kloé contemplaba Bob esponja, intento relajarse.

—Kloé, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. —dijo, por fin, la chica instantáneamente lo miro a los ojos, asintiendo y cruzando las piernas, en posición indio, frente a él. El sonrió.

—Aja. —dijo ella, con una sonrisa fresca en los labios, apartándose un mechón de cabello fuera de la cara. Lo miro curiosamente a los ojos, parecía una niña.

—Quiero pedirte perdón, fui un tonto hace un tiempo y te trate muy mal. Lo lamento mucho, quisiera poder volver atrás y arreglarlo, pero no puedo. En todo este tiempo no he dejado de sentirme como un imbécil por haberte hecho tanto daño, nunca pensé que llegaría a lastimar a la persona que…—callo. Ella lo miro, asombrada. —una persona tan especial. —completo. —creí que nunca más podría volver a verte ni hablar contigo. Hoy fue un día muy especial para mí y….quería saber si podríamos…Kloé me gustaría… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —dijo rápidamente, soltando todo el aire que llevaba retenido. Veía a Kloé mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, se apresuro en hablar. — Kloé yo se que fui un idiota hace un tiempo, pero cambie, y te quiero solo a ti, por favor dame una oportunidad.

— ¡Zayn! —lo interrumpió ella para que la dejara hablar ahora. — ya te dije que si Zayn. — al ver que el no contestaba lo tomo de la cara y se acerco. — Zayn te dije que si, si quiero ser tu novia.

A lo que él respondió estrechándola entre sus brazos y ocultando su cara entre el hueco de su cuello. Kloé pestañeo, sorprendida, y lo abrazo, cruzando las manos por su ancha espalda. Antes, el no era tan expresivo, era un chico muy tímido, hasta se cohibía cuando ella se le aproximaba demasiado, se volvía un manojo de nervios. Zayn subió la mirada y la miro, ella le sonreía, sintió unos deseos inmensos de besarla, sentir sus labios, oficialmente. Se acerco peligrosamente para besarla, esta vez fue un beso mucho más caliente que los anteriores. La deseaba. Y le reclamaba a sus labios por haber estado separada de él.

Se separaron al escuchar un timbre en la puerta, Zayn se levanto y fue a ver quién era, al abrir la puerta entraron sin ser invitados un Louis y un Niall completamente borrachos, abrazados el uno con el otro y tambaleándose sobre sus pies, se sorprendieron al ver a Kloé y se dirigieron hacia ella, que fue lo peor, Zayn arqueo una ceja.

— ¡HOooola, umm, linda…linda, linda, chica de bonitos ojos ea! Es bonita…Zayn… ¿de dónde la sacaste? Es muy sexy, yo quiero una así—dijo con mucho esfuerzo Niall, apuntándola y viéndola bobamente, Kloé parpadeo, con una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios. Zayn se acerco molesto y la agarro de la mano, acercándola hacia el posesivamente. Niall formo un "O" con sus labios. — ¡Louis! Es sexy, muy sexy, ¿no? pero…yo creo que la he visto. Umm…—Niall estrecho los ojos e intento tocarla, Zayn gruño y la halo hacia atrás.

—Quédense aquí, y no hagan ninguna estupidez, la voy a llevar a su casa.

—¡Espera! No te la lleves, ¡creo que la amo! —grito Niall, que comenzó a llorar, Louis, yacía sentado en el piso, mirándola con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

—_Whoa_, que lindas piernas tienes…y que lindo…

—Nos vamos. —gruño entre dientes Zayn, ¡era el colmo! Tanto que le había costado el poder estar con ella ahí, y FINALMENTE, ser su novio, como para que vinieran estos y le coquetearan descaradamente Y EN SU CARA.

Kloé se iba riendo en el camino hacia su departamento.

— ¿Esos eran Louis y Niall, no? que cambiados están…. ¿y ya se emborrachan así? Me imagino que tú eres igualito. La fama ya empieza a subírseles en la cabeza a todos. — decía entre risas. Zayn negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, para nada, yo no termino de acostumbrarme…es incomodo que no puedas levantarte y tener la sensación de que te siguen y te fotografían en todos momentos. Ni sabes cuándo hasta que te encuentras en la portada de alguna revista, ¡y con qué cara!

Kloé rio, era cierto. En unos momentos, el ya la había dejado frente al condominio de su casa. Suspiro, fue un día inolvidable, no dejaba de hormiguearle el estomago.

Al estar frente a la puerta, se giro hacia él, suspirando al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Gracias…por todo. Fue muy lindo. — dijo, sonriendo, Zayn asintió y sonrió instintivamente.

—de nada. También fue especial para mí.

Kloé sonrió. Lo miro un rato a los ojos, y se acerco a él, dejándole un beso, que debió ser en la mejilla, pero el muy listo movió la cabeza y sus labios quedaron justos en la comisura de los labios de él pelinegro. Kloé se alejo, con los ojos achicados y una sonrisita, negando con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches Zayn.

— Buenas noches _Sweety…_

Y cierra la puerta. Apoya la espalda y suspira. Queriendo gritar. Deja el bolso ahí. Los zapatos ahí. Como siempre. Y camina, descalza, volando, sobre el piso. No pisa. Vuela. En la escalera. Se encuentra a una Kylie que la bombardea a preguntas

— Eh, tú señorita, eh, eh, que yo lo vi, lo vi, ¿que fue eso? ¿No que solo hablarías con él? ¿Y ahora hasta dándose besos y todo? Me explicas, ¡me explicas ya!

—Tengo mucho sueño, mañana te explico. —murmuro la castaña astillándose los ojos y dirigiéndose a su habitación, siendo seguida por un Kylie que no dejaba de hablar.

— ¡Mañana me lo cuentas todo! ¡Lo quiero con detalles, mega bien detallado y narrado!

—Ok, mr. Mandona.

_**Continuara…**_

_¡Hello! ¡Hola! ¡Bonjour! ¡Olá! ¡Ciao! ¿Cómo están dulzuras? Las saluda Karol (Lau esta exhausta) ¡no andábamos muertas andábamos de parranda! Ahí no como creen, andamos liadísimas con las tareas y no nos hemos olvidado de ustedes solo estamos muy, muy ocupadas, pero aquí estamos, Yo se demoradisimas, y con amenazas de muerte e insultos pero, a pesar de todo las seguimos amando y entendemos que se estresen y molesten por demorarnos y nos quieran matar pero queridas no es broma que estamos ocupadas y atareadas con las clases, y no se preocupen no vamos a dejar de escribir ni a votar la novela por un caño ¡NO! solo nos estamos tomando un tiempo para escribir bien y poder rendir en el cole, además de que ustedes saben Lau y yo somos un poquis perfeccionistas con los caps. Aunque no salen del todo perfectos tratamos de que lo sean lo más posible, nuevamente chiquillas muchas gracias por leernos por sus hermosísimos comentarios que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo por su cariño y amenazas de muerte… LOL… sabemos que es broma…trataremos de subir lo más pronto posible solo ténganos paciencia… las queremos mucho gracias por leernos de todas partes del mundo y hasta una próxima vez…._

_Ah _

_LiloMan4_

_Emma_

_Iloveyoukevin_

_Sam_

_Cinthya_

_Marii_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y les damos la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y las gracias a las antiguas… y ¡NO NOS ABANDONEN! No seriamos nada sin ustedes… BESOS succionadores de rostro y abrazos de oso deja sin respiración para todas…. Karol25-laury13_

_**Zayn & Kloé **_

_¡Hello! ¡Hola! ¡Bonjour! ¡Olá! __¡Ciao!_ _How are you sweetness? The salutes Karol (Lau is exhausted) we were not dead we were out partying! There not as think, walk busy with homework and we have not forgotten you're just very, very busy, but here we are, I was very late, and with death threats and insults but, despite all the still love and understand you are stressed and disturbed by linger and want to kill us but dear no joke we are busy, busy with classes, and do not worry we will not stop writing or to vote for a pipe novel NO! We're just taking a while to write well and be able to perform at school, besides Lau know you and I are a little perfectionist with caps. Though not go quite that perfect try to be as possible, little girls thank you very much again for reading by its most beautiful comments motivate us to keep writing for your love and death threats ... LOL ... just kidding ... we try to climb as just keep us as soon as possible we want much patience ... thanks for reading from all over the world and even a next time..._

_Ah_

_LiloMan4_

_Emma_

_Iloveyoukevin_

_Sam_

_Cinthya_

_Marii_

_Thank you very much for your comments, and we welcome the new readers and thanks to the old ... and DO NOT LEAVE! There would be nothing without you ... KISSES sucking face and bear hugs for all breath away... Karol25-laury13_

_**Zayn & Kloé **_

_¡Hello! ¡Hola! ¡Bonjour! __¡Olá! ¡Ciao! Como você está doçura? O saúda Karol (Lau está esgotado), não estavam mortos estávamos fora festejando! Não há como pensar, andar ocupado com o trabalho de casa e nós não esquecemos que você é muito, muito ocupado, mas aqui estamos nós, eu estava muito atrasada, e as ameaças de morte e insultos, mas, apesar de tudo o amor ainda e entendo que você está estressado e perturbado por relaxar e querem nos matar, mas caro não é brincadeira estamos ocupados, ocupados com as aulas, e não se preocupe que não vai parar de escrever ou a votar em um novo tubo nÃO! estamos apenas tirando um tempo para escrever bem e ser capaz de realizar na escola, além de Lau sei que você e eu somos um pouco perfeccionista com caps. Apesar de não ir tão perfeito tentar ser o mais possível, as meninas muito obrigado novamente para a leitura de seus mais belos comentários nos motivam a continuar a escrever para o seu amor e ameaças de morte ... lol ... Brincadeirinha ... tentamos subir como apenas manter-nos o mais breve possível, queremos muita paciência ... Obrigado pela leitura de todo o mundo e até uma próxima vez ..._

_ah_

_LiloMan4_

_Emma_

_Iloveyoukevin_

_Sam_

_Cinthya_

_Marii_

_Muito obrigado por seus comentários, e damos as boas vindas aos novos leitores e graças ao velho... e não deixam! Não seria nada sem você... BEIJOS sucção rosto e dar abraços para todos fôlego... Karol25-laury13_


End file.
